


黄金喜剧

by a306969940



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: Lofter @LOOKINglass罗马贵妇 Elsa x 战俘奴隶 Anna现在艾莎在微笑了，安娜对那些为了金子就把儿女出卖的酋长更加不能理解。这个世界上是有人比黄金还要闪耀而美丽的，她不理解是谁偷走了日耳曼尼亚的珍珠，转而放在了罗马的金冠中。————————————————并不是真正意义上的剧体，这么做只是为了好玩。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Act1（罗马，夏，公元61年）

Scene1

“打开地图，就能发现这个世界上有过许多不同的国家，迦太基，阿菲利亚，埃及，西班牙，不列颠尼亚，高卢，日耳曼尼亚……无论从哪里出发，行至哪里，遇上什么肤色的人，他都会告诉你，你正处于罗马的土地上。罗马，它就像从地中海扩散的肿瘤，常使周遭感到强烈的恐惧，并确信叫做罗马的顽疾让这个陈旧的古典世界分崩离析，他们的城邦总有一天会被罗马的烈火吞食，他们珍视的小小领土会被规划进宏伟的国度，他们的子民抛弃扭曲古怪的方言，学习拉丁语的拼写——艾莎，这是什么？”

她能回忆起，日耳曼卫队军团长卡西乌斯在某个令人尴尬的下午，习惯性地去揉搓着自己腰间配剑的配重球，却发现自己在家早就褪去一身戎装，穿着他平日最爱的红色长袍，呼唤着自己最宠爱的养女。艾莎拨开象牙质感的珠帘，看见父亲手中拿着一卷展开的莎草纸。“演讲稿，父亲。”她背过手，两只胳膊不老实地扭动着，在卡西乌斯面前像个初来乍到的新兵蛋子。

“小丫头，即使你的拉丁语和希腊语拼写优秀，凭你的身份也当不上元老呀。”卡西乌斯把这个小个子一把揽过来，用胡须扎的艾莎又叫又笑，她的小拳头不断锤在卡西乌斯的身上，过了好一会才罢休。“为什么呀？”卡西乌斯放开她，艾莎却没有急着跑走，苍蓝的大眼睛里满溢出执着。

“哈，日耳曼女人。你们瞧瞧那样子多怪。”其他的罗马贵妇们趁艾莎走过她们的身边，赶紧用手帕捂住口鼻，似乎害怕她把叫做“野蛮”的病菌，通过几句无足轻重的对话和对视传染给她们。确实，她的长相远远不及罗马的古典美人，黑色卷发，蜜色瞳孔和健康的小麦色肌肤，她们只要站在那儿，你就能体味到拿坡里的灿烂阳光。要艾莎讲两句，她不喜欢阳光，尤其是沸腾的，高傲的，吵闹的阳光。她无论如何也晒不黑的奶白色肌肤对她们的抵抗力很差，尽管她知道她们只是出于嫉妒，比如拉维提娜的丈夫赞美她这样的女人就像是是奥古斯都大帝带来的大理石雕像，即使经历了提比略和卡利古拉两代恐怖的时期，大理石的美，她的美，都历久弥新。话说的很好听。她趁没人发现，轻轻啐了一口。卡西乌斯也有日耳曼血统，他有一头金发，突出的颧骨与高耸的眉骨中间夹着深陷的眼窝和一对活泼的蓝色眼睛。人高马大的卡西乌斯确实比他的罗马同僚要高出半截，只是站在一起着就能回忆起大卫对抗哥利亚时的紧张感。作为卡西乌斯对外宣称的女儿而言，艾莎基本上继承了他身上一切属于日耳曼人的东西，不过五官并没有卡西乌斯那样过于突出，相比之下显得更加柔美。马库斯·西塞罗迎娶一个日耳曼女人，也许大家会说他艳福不浅，也许会说他是急着巴结军团长才忍受屈辱与日耳曼人的家庭结亲，您看，原本是名不见经传的露营长，此时变成了威风凛凛的护民官，在罗马东郊，秀丽的台伯河岸处坐拥一座宅院。荒谬的皇帝陛下以自己的名义举办了“尼禄节”，不问政事，不争军功的马库斯除了饮酒作乐以外便不做其他事情。就连自己的老婆都不上。如果不是马库斯的母亲频繁询问孙子的下落，也许艾莎也不会如此满腹火气，好让嘴碎的阔太太们笑话。

“多好啊，我要是去剧场走一遭，罗马人的笑声都会让阿里斯托芬的喜剧失去光彩。”她扶着门廊的柱子，在藤架下的阴凉处休息。沉默中，一条白毛巾递过来，她满眼的萤火虫似的绿色光斑被惊得四处逃窜了。拿着双耳陶器的女孩腾出只手要给她擦汗。“我不是醉鬼。”奴隶是家庭的必需品，尽管他们是人类，在罗马人眼中也只不过是会说话的工具。他们本就习惯在主人的生活中隐身。安娜没有说话，温热的毛巾贴上艾莎的面颊，像是对待刚出生的婴儿那样爱惜地擦拭，把她的金发轻轻拨开。很难想象一个嘴边有道伤疤，看起来格外凶恶的赤发鬼会做出这样的举动。并不是这样。即使脸上挂着毁人容貌的伤疤，安娜的美貌依旧肉眼可见。只有瞎子才见不到。她喜欢安娜的眼睛，似乎赤脚的少年在寻找落在草地上的橄榄，转动眼眸的机灵劲如出一辙。奴隶赞美使他们果腹的面包和盐，艾莎赞美父亲带来的战俘奴隶。赞美深绿与橄榄。

“那道疤是剑伤吗？”她突然来了兴致，伸手去摸她嘴唇末端的伤疤。像是受伤的小鹿，她从艾莎身边跳开，还要把陶罐扶的稳稳当当，避免里面的呕吐物洒出来。罗马人的宴会就是胡吃海塞，之后再一股脑地吐出来，然后继续大吃大喝……安娜懒得评价这样的饮食习惯，在公子哥儿们扶着陶器边缘狂吐时，眉毛简直要拧成一团。“哦，小姐，哦，你如此美丽——你往何处去？”安娜把擦拭的毛巾丢给他。如果你第一次学习某种语言，在学习了基本的问候语，拿到字典之后，出于本能就会找出好几个侮辱字眼。于是安娜就对嘴边还挂着口水和呕吐物的男人说：“恶心。”她原本是想要对轻浮的女主人也来几句的。上次问候马库斯的母亲，他把她拉到后院就要一通鞭打。远远站在阴凉处的女主人喝止了马库斯，说他要是打了，她就把他的小癖好昭告天下。马库斯放开扭着安娜的大手，转而向艾莎走去，对着空气抽了好几响鞭，他真要殴打自己的老婆？“看在卡西乌斯份上！如果我和他说他最爱的女儿在你这儿挂了彩，马库斯，你就不只是丢了乌纱这么简单了！”

“你最好祈祷一下你的父亲不会战死在下日耳曼尼亚行省！”马库斯朝天比划着拳头，气冲冲地就扔下了手中的鞭子，把老婆和奴隶等烦心事统统向后抛去，去自己的男性情人家里过夜了。“粗野的日耳曼人！”他走时还咒骂着，安娜这才知道除了卡西乌斯，女主人也是她的同胞。这些人与其叫做同胞，不如叫日耳曼的叛徒。他们一获得罗马公民的身份，就把自己的故土和部族抛到九霄云外。这可怜兮兮的台伯河怎么能和她甜美的莱茵母亲河相媲美？

尽管被她看作叛徒，艾莎有恩于她。“过来。”艾莎是她的女主人，也有十足的权力命令她。明知道艾莎不会像马库斯一样，遭到反抗就会鞭打安娜。她怀着戒心，缓慢地把脸凑过去，凑到艾莎伸了许久的手上。她的拇指满意地拂过安娜有些干枯的嘴唇，接着才是那道从下巴割上嘴唇的刀疤。其他的女奴也问过安娜这一点，她说是为主人砍柴时，力气没使够，柴刀回弹到自己脸上才弄的这么狼狈。撒什么谎呢？听了充当眼线的女奴们的回报艾莎差点没把刚下口的干葡萄酒全笑吐出来。单面刃的柴刀怎么可能回弹砍到下巴？

“你在角斗场呆过？这是你之前把头发剃这么短的原因吗？”自打马库斯沮丧的发现岳父送来的英俊奴隶是个少女，还粗野地侮辱了他的母亲，他对安娜就再也提不起任何兴趣。在宅门内服侍的安娜自然也着起女装，把那头自己不善于打理的红头发留长了，在罗马夏日的焦灼阳光中，似乎是奔跑在大街小巷的不祥的火。带给我好消息，我可爱的菲迪皮德斯。

“没有，夫人。不过在尼禄皇帝登基之前，在奥维特的时候，我在几位大人的坟头上胡闹过几回——您可猜不到他们想干什么。”

“我还偏偏就猜得到。他们准是在遗嘱里吩咐，要在葬礼上看两个漂亮女人为他们而战吧？”

“这其中没有任何荣誉可言。总之，站在这里服侍您的不是这个“拉”或者那个“娜”，而是我这个红毛的辛布里人。不是所有地方的人都会要求女儿也上战场的。”

“辛布里？”艾莎离开柱子，“甜葡萄酒，还是干葡萄酒？”门廊旁的案几上有供宾客自由选择的酒类和点心。

“我该先回答哪一个？”

“酒吧。”

“那种东西是给罗马娘们喝的。”

“你们辛布里娘们又是喝的什么？”艾莎饶有兴致地学安娜说话，“莱茵河的甜美河水？”

“在你们罗马人眼里，也只不过是穷山恶水罢了。”

“嗯，罗马人。即使咱们的皇帝陛下贵姓‘日耳曼尼库斯’，他毋庸置疑是血统纯正的罗马人，我呢，徒有公民身份，却还是不免指指点点。我有一个词要请教你，这些人自以为学了点外国脏话，就觉得我一定能听懂。你能解释一下什么叫‘日耳曼荡妇’吗？”

“夫人，反正绝对不是‘奥古斯塔’之类的赞誉之词。”

艾莎快活地笑起来，她早就习惯被人侧目而视，也就没有什么好隐藏。她说安娜的文法一定很好，安娜很坦诚地告诉女主人她不懂“文法”这个词的意思。于是艾莎的笑容更加爽朗。罗马人的铁骑踏进他们的故土，带来的不仅是战争和鞭子，还有闪闪发亮的黄金。女主人的容貌胜过金币上娴静的女人头像，现在艾莎在微笑了，安娜对那些为了金子就把儿女出卖的酋长更加不能理解。这个世界上是有人比黄金还要闪耀而美丽的，她不理解是谁偷走了日耳曼尼亚的珍珠，转而放在了罗马的金冠中。

注释：  
1元老:元老院成员，一般由600人组成

2 奥古斯都:指罗马帝制时期第一位皇帝屋大维

3 提比略：第二位罗马皇帝（严格来说并不是皇帝，而是终生独裁者，此时罗马并没有名义上的皇帝），提比略以残酷统治和多疑闻名

4 卡利古拉 早年善政，废除提比略臭名昭著的“叛国审判”。后期患“脑热病”，陷入疯狂，最终被禁卫军刺杀

5 大理石 奥古斯都曾自豪地说，自己把一座石头做的城市变成了大理石的城市，以此炫耀罗马城市建造的政绩

6 日耳曼卫队，由罗马人吸收日耳曼等蛮族士兵建立的军团，秉持“以夷制夷”的策略镇压日耳曼尼亚边境的叛乱活动

7 露营长 负责打点整个军团行军事务的军官

8 保民官 六位保民官领导一个军团，保民官是由罗马平民选出的官职

9 阿里斯托芬 希腊戏剧作家，被奉为喜剧作家之父

10 菲迪皮德斯 见马拉松运动的起源

11辛布里: 日耳曼部族的一支，发源自斯堪地那维亚半岛南部

12 奥古斯塔 与奥古斯都相似，用于女性，为封号，意为“神圣伟大”

13 “尼禄节” 尼禄以自己的名字命名的节日，举行文艺活动，尼禄本人非常喜爱希腊的文化与艺术，尼禄节于公元60年设立，五年一度


	2. Chapter 2

Act1

scene 2

“那么，艾格纳到底是怎么想的？”

卡西乌斯把带血的毛巾丢进温水，她的眼球随着水波不停弹跳，即使是烛火温柔摇曳着的帐中，罗马的金色太阳像是暴风骤雨般降至败者身上的鞭打，接着深深印刻进失意之人的脑海，军旗上的金色雄鹰随着她眩晕的视角忽近忽远，一对戴着腕甲的坚实臂膀闯进她的视线，他抓着的匕首吸引了安娜的焦点，接着越来越近。

“好了。”卡西乌斯把最后一绺红色长发丢进水盆。迷惑与仇恨在她的眼里交替上映，安娜不理解一个日耳曼人为何要穿上罗马的军服，接着对自己的同胞刀剑相向。“很久以前，罗马人就会拿着金子，从酋长们那里购买男孩。”卡西乌斯摇着头，“你觉得我是叛徒，而罗马人觉得，那些愚蠢的酋长为了金子就把儿女出卖…我更有理由去恨他们。我不是英雄大人，没有阿米尼乌斯的勇气和雄才大略。艾格纳却没有这样的自觉……他们交不出赋税，也没有儿子好卖给我们，那么，艾格纳就叫他的女儿去上战场，你能明白他是怎么想的吗？”卡西乌斯带着满脸的惆怅望着拒绝和她说半句话的女孩。被罗马人绑成一串儿，跟在马屁股后面跌跌撞撞地在烈日下行走好几日，安娜这时张开了干枯的嘴唇，似乎又扯裂了嘴角的伤口，一点点鲜红溢出来。

“你没有资格讨论我的父亲。”

“我当然有。”卡西乌斯洪亮而坚定的声音一下子把安娜震住，“我是他的兄弟。”

“男孩被卖到军营，还有晋升的机会。把女孩交给罗马人，就是必死无疑。这和民族主义没有任何关系，也不是你我拿剑的理由。”卡西乌斯逃避开安娜瞪着他的目光，背过身去。红色的披风下面掩盖了多少伤疤，是否在战争中流了血，只有他自己知道。安娜摸了一把自己被剃短的红发，在火光冲天，一片骚乱的军营中奔跑起来。飞扬的赤发像是跳动的火焰，随着她骤停的脚步扑倒她的脸颊前，把昏暗的夜色点上冲天火光。剑刃出现在她的手中，乱作一团的军营中没有人照看卡西乌斯的小奴隶，更没有人为她私自偷走武器而惩罚她。他们自顾不暇，被考契人的长矛穿刺了肚皮。

考契的小部落听闻科尔布罗撤离了下日耳曼行省，没了他的威慑，竟然快速地发起反抗。第四军团在沼泽地旁扎营，当晚，从密林中钻出来的考契人就冲进军营，直取将领的主帐。卡西乌斯一人就被五个考契壮士团团包围，即使身姿矫勇，仍是双拳难敌四手，逐渐败下阵来。他不停变换着面向，试图紧紧盯着每一个人，让他们不要轻举妄动。帐门掀动，正当卡西乌斯以为又有其他的敌人闯进来时，短剑从某个敌人的喉咙里捅出来，在周围人的脸上蒙上一层血雾。“叛徒！”考契人骂了起来，纷纷向嘴角有疤痕的日耳曼少年攻去，卡西乌斯也抓住机会，趁着混乱反击。

“你想明白了吗？”他们在尸体周围点燃的篝火旁坐下。卡西乌斯把剑立起来，拨动泥土。

“没有。”

她立了功，卡西乌斯本应该赐予她自由人的身份。但安娜仍然在军团中奔跑，从小皮包中拿出将领们交换给对方的信件。信使的工作有时候甚至很危险，她没有马匹，只能靠一双腿跑过广大的战场，跑过如乌云蔽日般呼啸而来的箭阵。

“你是个坚毅的人。”她在奔跑中不知道为什么听见卡西乌斯低声的呜咽，箭矢陆续在身后降落，她很确认自己已经安全——罗马的新兵一看到日耳曼人的靠近，慌张地叫喊，随着那团红色逐渐靠近，他惊恐地挽弓搭箭，他在训练场上的射击成绩很差，但那根可怜的箭矢却不偏不倚地向远处的红色飞去，小小的人影跌倒了。

“拜托……撑住，你是我见过的，最为勇敢坚强的人。”

她的背部抵上神庙的石床，本缭绕在她眼前的细密草叶狂野生长，芳美的各色草药盖住了她不停跳动的双眼，似乎是给予她安渡冥河的硬币。她似乎看见了苍白的卡戎，拿着可恶的灯盏在她的眼前晃来晃去，弄得她一阵皱眉。

“……按照律法，如果她在阿斯克勒比俄斯神庙得到治疗并恢复，她就会变成自由人。我很抱歉，艾莎，我还不放心让她走。她简直和她的父亲一模一样。”

“那我们在愈合之前把她带走不就行了吗？”

“可怜的小东西。”忍受着剧痛的安娜脸上全是冷汗，在艾莎手持的油灯下不断闪烁。她看不清是谁在抚摸自己的脸颊，拜托，这无关痛痒！她想要嘶吼，所有的语句都化为悲戚的低吟。艾莎似乎根本不解人意，更加频繁地抚摸着安娜。“这道疤是你造成的吗？”卡西乌斯否认了。她试着按压那道疤痕，探一探深浅，安娜微微张开了嘴，在她的手指伸过来后一口咬住。

“艾莎！”卡西乌斯冲过来，马上捏住安娜的下颚要她松口。她短暂清醒的目光中，看见了捂住流着鲜血的手的金发女人。

“你醒了？”

女主人出现在她简陋住处的床头，被吓了一跳的安娜马上连滚带爬地坐起来。“其他人呢？”她询问其他奴隶们的去向。

“今天是八月节啊。一部分随着马库斯去奥古斯都广场看舞蹈了，一部分早就起来操持家务……”

“现在几时了？”

“日间三点。你在做噩梦，所以我让你多休息一会儿。”

“我的工作呢？”

“服侍我啊。其他的别干了。”

“什么？”

“我才是女主人，想要怎么调遣奴仆都可以。如果我说‘安娜’，那就是在叫你，你必须马上出现在我眼前，就像军官吹响号角命令集结一样，知道吗？”

“是，长官。”安娜满脸不耐烦地回应着这个麻烦的女主人，这下却把她逗笑了，“你说什么？长官！真有趣。”

“哈。”她装作不经意，瞥了艾莎两眼。她做了个很长的梦，却不记得梦的最开头是什么，在回忆中所有的声音似乎都很遥远，即使艾莎在她的面前微笑，回忆中一个小小的身影牵着她的手，安娜抬头只能望见她后脑勺上随风飘散的柔软金发，小孩子总是乐乐呵呵的，发出一串笑声。“艾莎，安娜———”披着毛皮披肩的女人在原野上呼唤，母亲把红色长发挽在脑后，张开双臂蹲下，预备拥抱喧闹着向她冲过来的两个小女孩。她先在长得较高的大女儿额头上留下一吻，再低下头用鼻子蹭蹭顽皮的安娜，询问这小怪物为什么每一次都能把自己弄的这么脏。

“怎么了？”艾莎发现她正用一种奇怪的目光盯着自己，为了避免尴尬她微笑着询问。

“你记得每一个梦的开头吗？”

“嗯……这是个好问题。如果我入眠后看见了墨菲斯，我会把他拦下来好好询问的。”

现实是，卡西乌斯有个叫埃萨碧娜的爱女。她突然为自己意识到这种情况感到失落，只存在于梦境和幻想中的母亲的呼喊犹如远去的慰藉，她在阳光普照的陌生大地上停留太久，原本应该牵住她的手，不至于让她迷失的年龄稍大的女孩，他们也许早就失去了她。

“安——娜———！”艾莎叫喊起她的名字，安娜只能匆忙把衣物从肩膀处拉起，盖住身上的箭伤。那里留了一个丑陋的点状疤痕，皮肤扭曲着陷入其中。她随意地把自己的红发抓了几下，就匆忙跑到可恶的，趾高气扬的女主人身边。

“需要什么，夫人？”

“叫着好玩而已。不是应该说：‘是，长官’吗？”

“真好，如果没有别的事情的话，我就得去做别的工作了。”

艾莎伸出食指在她面前晃了晃，“休想，你没有别的工作，只能陪着我啦。”

“这就完了？”

“安娜小姐，你不愿意每天都过的和农神节一样吗？”

“夫人，叫您给我煮个鸡蛋我都不相信。”

“哦，正好，我也不会煮鸡蛋。怎么了，我讲的不好笑吗？”艾莎自己反倒轻轻笑起来。“但是我擅长别的事情。你知道除了伏尔甘节的安排之外，每日纪闻上都说了什么吗？”

“什么？”

“布狄卡战败了。”

“她不是英雄，应该明白，自打在郎蒂尼亚姆对妇孺也痛下杀手时，就绝不可能逃过罗马人的怒火，活着回到爱希尼。”

“很好，很好，我的小家伙也有将兵之才嘛。”安娜小声地反驳了两句，谁是你的小家伙？什么将兵之才？艾莎弯弯的眼睛中充满怀念，并不仅仅是因为安娜说了和卡西乌斯相同的话，那是来自于另一个人，绝不同于习惯性为自己的软弱和茫然开脱的卡西乌斯，即使知道是九死一生也绝没有后退的打算。两军阵前，卡西乌斯身后就是行省总督卢修斯，他能感受到卢修斯目光的逼迫，没有机会手下留情，中了他一剑的艾格纳倒在了他的身上。

“请照顾好她们。”他布满鲜血的脸颊压在卡西乌斯的迦太基风格面甲上。

艾莎孤独地在庭院里踱步。“父亲什么时候能回来呢？”卡西乌斯的妻子普莉希拉试图和她说明日耳曼尼亚吃紧的战事。“都应该怪那个阿米尼乌斯！”

“可爸爸叫他英雄大人。”

“别听他瞎说！除了打仗，这家伙连怎么和罗马人做交易都不懂，似乎自己还停留在二十五岁之前呢！”感情越是深厚，普莉希拉就越是爱数落卡西乌斯，即使是患了产褥热，咽气之前还不忘记嘲讽在千里之外打仗的丈夫：“我得化身成女鬼战骑要他的命！”普莉希拉想当然地以为艾莎说的“父亲”就是卡西乌斯。谁知道这个不能融入罗马小孩之中的小女孩在想些什么呢？普莉希拉心疼这个打小就被当作人质，在罗马被扶养长大的孩子。她甚至觉得艾莎不太正常！哪有女孩子会吵着让负责教育的奴隶朗诵高卢战记？

她能记得艾格纳带她走过条顿堡森林，任由她兴冲冲地在地里寻找罗马士兵折断的矛头。艾莎那时还不能明白艾格纳脸上时隐时现的愁容是为何，也不知道他为什么要让她来战场缅怀历史。也许战场就是日耳曼人的万神殿。“艾莎。”父亲沉稳的声音呼唤着她。“你知道罗马在哪里吗？”

“我想，一定是很远的地方。我必须去，因为咱们打了败仗，是吗？”

“记住你是个辛布里人。无论你身在何方。”

“辛布里人。”她呢喃着，安娜以为她在呼唤自己，不过艾莎说的并不是“安娜”，自然也不需要她像条小猎犬一样一溜烟跑到她身边来回蹭她的小腿。四下无人，女主人的手突然攀附上安娜的，简直要让她跳起来，“我想做任何事情都可以，因为我是主人，知道吗？别急着大喊大叫。”

“夫人，如果我不能直接说你是个麻烦角色，那我可以祈祷农神节早点到来吗？”

“不要以为让我发笑，我就能放开你了！”不过她确实笑得摇晃了一阵，为了不要摔倒把安娜的手捏的更紧。要是她扑倒在安娜的怀里，她想那一定是很糟糕的景象。她可不想因为自己的失态，而没忍住说艾莎真美，让艾莎把她嘲讽一通，或者笑的更加得意。

“讲笑话的人也笑了吗？”

安娜自己都没注意到自己的脸上也浮现了微小的笑容。这时却十分难堪地扭过头去了。她很希望觉得没趣的艾莎转身离去，被紧紧牵住的手告诉她事与愿违。安娜应该意识到，她曾经失去的事物现在被她牢牢地握在手心里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：1.阿米尼乌斯：日耳曼切尔努西部族首领，幼时被送往罗马当人质，长大后成为罗马辅助部队一队骑兵的首领，于AD9大败罗马人，于条顿堡森林歼灭瓦卢斯的三个军团。AD15抵挡住罗马发动的全面进攻，但于16年败于罗马将领日耳曼尼库斯。17年被日耳曼尼亚部落的对手首领下令暗杀  
>  2.考契：位于荷兰东部和德国北部  
>  3.科尔布罗：罗马名将，于AD47年于下日耳曼行省担当副将，成功击败考契人，并入侵弗里西人的领地（位于荷兰）迫使蛮族称臣纳贡，AD54年奉尼禄之命前往东方边境处理亚美尼亚王室事务  
>  4:卡戎：冥河的摆渡者  
>  5.阿斯克勒比俄斯：古希腊神话中的医神  
>  6.“按照律法……”：克劳狄乌斯一世时期定下的保护奴隶的法律，其中规定了，如果奴隶在阿斯克勒比俄斯神殿得到治疗并痊愈，就可恢复自由人身份。  
>  7.八月节：奥古斯都设立的古罗马节日，为儒略历的八月一日，十七世纪后改为八月十五日  
>  8.日间三点：罗马计时系统，为日出后的第三个时刻。但事实上随着冬夏令时的切换，为了把白昼和黑夜均等地各分为十二部分，每一个时刻的长短均有不同。  
>  9.墨菲斯：希腊神话中的噩梦之神，同时也掌管英雄的梦境。  
>  10.农神节：12月17日，罗马人纪念农神的日子，人们会举行派对、赌博和狂欢活动，奴隶主需要服侍他们的奴隶（但也有人称只是奴隶主和奴隶在一起吃饭而已）  
>  11.伏尔甘节：为火神伏尔甘举办的节日，每年的8月22日举行。人们向火堆投掷祭品祈求免除火灾  
>  12.布狄卡起义：不列颠的爱希尼女王布狄卡发动的起义，因不满尼禄的背信弃义，女儿遭受罗马士兵侮辱，联合其他部族反抗罗马，于惠特林大道战败，布狄卡自杀，起义失败时间不祥，据传是61年夏末  
>  13.郎蒂尼亚姆：即现在的伦敦。  
>  14.高卢战记：凯撒在征服高卢期间写下的半具有宣传意义的战争纪实信件


	3. Chapter 3

那双无论是长剑还是短弓都驾轻就熟的手此时在握笔写字这件事情上举步维艰。在战场上，安娜只管用手头的家伙撕裂对方，此时对待莎草纸却要用在女主人身上推油的巧妙劲。她回想起后者，有些面红耳赤，把滑腻腻的东西挤在手上，触碰到她肌肤的瞬间，她差点要咬掉舌头才好让自己不要尖叫出声。在她的十指完全贴上艾莎光滑的背部时，她以为自己被丢进了桑拿房，眩晕着，差点要在满眼缭绕的蒸汽和高温中昏倒。而艾莎顺从地躺着，满不在意地任由她料理，似乎是德鲁伊手下纯洁的活祭，天真善良不知死亡和恐惧为何物，只是瞪大了漂亮的蓝眼睛，悲伤如同那不勒斯港湾的海水，甜蜜地问着为什么还不下手。于是她的笔画绵软下来，摘抄的字字铿锵的拉丁文金句一下子没了底气。这和最顶端艾莎写下的秀美而流畅的字体完全不一样，她看向站在一边，把椅子空出来给她用的艾莎。女主人的沉思神情丝毫不亚于下一秒展现给安娜的明快，像是青山上流动的雪，霜凝露重的清晨，随着她的轻声嬉笑变成暖融融的晨曦。即使是大诗人维吉尔也不舍选出哪一个更加美丽的，而割舍掉其他。

“怎么了？”她问安娜。“我和马匹有什么相似之处吗？”

“当然不！为什么这么说？”

“当你不想干手头上的活儿，就会朝马厩里望一眼，看到良马就会两眼放光，走不动路。如果马倌说你要偷马逃走，我会是第一个相信的人。现在又这样痴迷地望着我，是吗？也许你已经看准了要带走的马和女人呢！”

“胡说。”她不应该反驳主人，声音小的几乎要被自己吃掉。即便被抓了个现行，她又抬头偷瞄了艾莎几眼，罗马的夏天炎热的没话说，艾莎不自觉地拉扯几下自己的衣衫，安娜盯着她胸前丝绸衣物的一小块水渍发呆，它贴上她沁出细密汗珠的肌肤，渐渐勒出她紧致而挺拔的身姿，在安静的空气中，眼眸跳动的安娜听见了自己的心跳声。艾莎向她走来，带来有柠檬甘甜气味的风。安娜马上就要从椅子上跳起来让座，她抓住了安娜的右手，身子几乎要压在她的后背上，她现在不敢站起来，似乎一个小小的动作都能让自己的背部蹭到她的前胸，某种下流的想法在她脑子里尖叫，让她全身僵直，艾莎握着她的手写下了什么，她完全不知道。笔尖在莎草纸上摩擦，她的金发在安娜的后颈上摩擦，让安娜好一阵咬牙切齿。她一边写着，一边轻轻念叨，钻进安娜的耳朵，又刺又痒。

“Amor est vitae essentia.”

“这是什么意思？”她甚至不敢转头，害怕自己亲吻女主人的侧脸。

“爱是生命中的精粹。”她没有看见安娜咬了下嘴唇。“你觉得怎么样？”

“比起‘爱’，我更了解‘荣誉’是什么。”她反驳着。

“那你想要了解吗？”她感觉艾莎的鼻子尖蹭到了她脸上的绒毛。她之前抓着安娜写字的那只手放开，渐渐攀上安娜的小臂，五指轻轻厮磨肌肤。安娜面对她挑逗所展现出的倔强，她发现这也很可爱。艾莎如愿地听见了她的叹息声。

“我倒是想，不过我的身体构造和爱有什么关系呀？”

艾莎被她的回答逗笑了，“你会知道的。”还不等安娜反应过来，一个吻降在她的脸上。这倒让女主人的小智将坐不住了，捂着被攻陷的那半边脸匆忙抽身离开。“您这是什么意思？”

“以身作则，我想是吧？你的问题得到解答了吗？”

“可您是——”

“我是你的主人，我想做什么都可以。你愿意吗？”

“愿意什么？”她感觉那些过于大胆的想法又涌出来，在艾莎的欲言又止中暧昧不已。

“陪我出去。”这个声色犬马的年代还没有约会的概念，但艾莎已经拉起了安娜的手。“不像我虚荣的丈夫，需要咋咋唬唬的食客前呼后拥。我不喜欢他们。你喜欢拟剧吗？它也是由奴隶演出的。自由民可以演戴面具的阿特拉笑剧，不过近些年来并没有好看的。赞美庞培，石头剧院在今天应该会有剧目，在皇帝加冕的时候。曾经有几百人规模的舞剧。但早上大抵是不会演出的。或许咱们应该在市集上走走？八点快到了……我不喜欢阿格里帕大浴场。”她不喜欢和男人泡在一个池子里，也不想让安娜和其他男人泡在一个池子里。“不过我确实该沐浴。第一步就是陪我去浴室。”

“记得准备油。”她说。安娜皱着眉头乖乖从命。她真心害怕这位风情万种的女主人，她害怕艾莎唤她更衣，害怕她过于白嫩而光滑的肌肤，似乎不仅是男人，连女人都会因为骤然升起的爱慕而刺痛羞耻之心。有一瞬间她明白克拉苏死亡时的剧痛，如水流淌的纯金，她想用嘴唇一探究竟，而不仅仅是用手指——把艾莎淡金色的柔顺长发挽起。她感觉自己被烫到了，闭起眼睛。她想等到艾莎缓缓走入冷水池，听见艾莎撩开水波的声音再睁开眼。半天没有动静，反倒是暖融融的呼吸吹在她的肌肤上，使她眉头轻颤，在渐渐睁开的眼里，她逐渐扩散开的瞳孔，那片专注的深黑中，全是艾莎。赤裸的她。

“您是想拿我取乐吗？”她咬着嘴唇，上齿刮过伤疤，带来浅浅幻痛。艾莎拉住她的手，接着按住她的肩头，想要让她镇静，却适得其反。她不想看见艾莎动人的祈求眼神，刚一低头就看见了更加不该看见的东西。除了自己的脚尖，她根本不知道该看哪里。

“我想干什么都可以。”她不客气地伸出手，去解安娜的衣服。

“这一件……这件事情不行！”

“即使你说，你是我的亲生妹妹，也不能阻止我——”

“我就是！”

“——阻止我给你洗个澡……你刚刚是开玩笑的，对吗？”

气鼓鼓的安娜干脆地脱掉身上的衣服，在艾莎为她全身大大小小，深浅各异的伤疤惊讶不已时走进了浴池。艾莎想要靠近她，她马上就会闭起眼睛。于是她伸出手，手指顺着安娜身上的疤痕，像是曾经蛮不讲理的刀剑那样，找到她防备的薄弱处四处纵横。一面她轻轻嗤笑，像个顽皮的小孩子，安娜再恼怒，也只能压在心里。她触碰下每一次都瘙痒难耐，直直激起她心中的怒火。她问“这些都是罗马人造成的吗？”安娜低低地回答有些是罗马人，有些是日耳曼军团的叛徒造成，有些是敌对的部族和喝醉了酒挑衅的小伙子造成的。

“问完了吗？您没必要一直摸它们。”

“我认识它。”她的手攀上了安娜左边胸口上的箭伤。“它离心脏很近。你差点把命丢掉，在阿斯克勒比俄斯神殿的那段时间一直陷入昏迷。”似乎是艾莎的手太靠下，蹭到了什么敏感且柔软的地方，震怒一般，安娜全身僵直，积攒许久的怒火一下子爆发，竟然紧紧抓住女主人的手，还不等她命令放开就一把将艾莎揽入怀中。此时竟然轮到这位屡屡试探的女主人满面绯红地陷入慌乱了。水下，肌肤相接的感觉甚是微妙。她感觉自己的嘴唇越发绵软，伸出手去触摸最后一道伤疤：安娜唇边那道。她依然用拇指挑拨着，与眼神同样暧昧迷离的安娜四目相对。

“那你还记得这个吗？”艾莎把手指伸进了安娜的嘴里，压上她的牙齿，她心领神会地轻轻啮咬。甜蜜且剧毒，像是酒中的铅糖。直到她指肚不再平滑，在安娜潮湿的舔舐中起皱，她才恋恋不舍地收回，勾出一串亮晶晶的涎水。

接着艾莎吻了上去。她很确信自己已经把理智挤出去，因为安娜已经闯了进来。

剧作家们比起已经建成的剧场，更加青睐户外的场景。集市也算得上讽刺性极强的拟剧演出场所，不过艾莎总觉得它们俗气的让人头疼，这些所谓新潮的表演还不及普劳图斯的万分之一。她挽着安娜的手离开。如果不是安娜需要拎着女主人的钱包好生看管，也许人们会以为她们同样是贵妇，又或者把她们看作同样的日耳曼女奴。即使穿金戴银，偏见也不会消失，甚至会把真材实料看作鎏金镶银。她们在夜间一点回到住处，预备在节日当天燃起火焰。中庭处除了被接待进来的各路食客，还有松木搭成的井字篝火堆。希腊的歌舞奴仆已经在预演，他们对安娜还算热情，但可惜的是安娜贫瘠的希腊语不能应付他们的问候。更何况马上就要表演，他们也只能挤眉弄眼，然后欢快地弹起里拉。

“多亏这些希腊朋友，罗马人学会了躺在躺椅上吃饭。”艾莎不满地嘟囔着。“我得去宴会上，得暂时分开了。”即使四下都有人，且逐渐喧闹起来，女主人仍然牵起安娜的手，再无心的宾客也会读出其中的疼爱。她本来想要把安娜的手拉至唇边付诸一吻，安娜轻轻摇头。如果不是马库斯从厅堂中走出来，颇为不情愿地把自己名义上的妻子叫回去，安娜也许就不会这么顾虑重重。宴会上只有男仆服侍主人和客人们进餐，没有安娜的用武之地。她一想到艾莎要和马库斯用一张躺椅，躺在他的怀中进食，便觉得什么东西把她的胸口抻紧，让她呼吸困难。即使从艾莎哪里隐隐约约得知他不近女色，她还是会感到不快。于是她只能做点别的什么转移注意力，比如在手上写“Amor est vitae essentia”，然后陷入一个思春期少女都会考虑的问题：她到底喜不喜欢我？盐，面包和醇酒全都没了味道，或者，全是艾莎亲吻的味道。

她在篝火堆旁等待大家结束晚餐，点燃火堆并祈福。她不管大家是怎么样，她只想让艾莎第一个看见她。喝的两颊通红的男主人被某个老头子拉拉扯扯至门廊，他吩咐仆人拿出一只箱子，在马库斯面前只打开一丝缝隙，样子颇为神秘。醉醺醺的马库斯向后一退，差点要倒下去。他最后还是站定了，又往箱子里看了一眼，缓缓地朝老人点头。那是什么东西？看男仆搬运的架势，想必有些许分量。宴会上的女主人总不会让马库斯离开她太久：要不然艾莎本人也不屑于呆在这种场合了。她急匆匆走出来，正好与抱着箱子的男仆撞个满怀，艾莎直接被撞到墙上，男仆也没有那么好运了，他的箱子直接摔倒了地上。

一个沉睡的男童从箱子里翻滚出来。艾莎抬头看了一眼站在一起的老者和马库斯，顿时明白了什么，对那老人破口大骂起来。安娜真以为“帕普斯”就是老人的真名。马库斯挡在了他的身前，好让他马上逃窜，给自己的食客保全面子。安娜一时间对剑拔弩张的夫妇手足无措，看向地上被落跑的“帕普斯”以及其男仆抛弃的孩子。他的皮肤在月光下像羊脂一般，头发乌黑而卷曲。虽然没有确认过他瞳孔的颜色，艾莎猜的出来这是那个老色鬼找来的有日耳曼血统的混种，以为马库斯娶了日耳曼女人便是倾心于这个种族的象征，于是投其所好，才有了这出闹剧。她开始指摘起马库斯的狐朋狗友，他的脸色越发难看，甚至宴会上的客人都感受到了不对劲，纷纷迁至中庭观看。见此状况，艾莎仍没有收手的打算，恼羞成怒的马库斯扬起巴掌，向她走去———安娜一闭眼，就冲在了艾莎的前头。

“火点着了！”机警的男仆在千钧一发之际击打燧石，燃起了祝祷的火堆。本就泼洒着献给伏尔甘的圣油与圣膏的柴薪一下子就燃起来，火苗窜起几丈有余。人们不再关注这没来由的闹剧，转而面朝火堆，伸出双臂欢呼起来。

“愿伏尔甘庇佑我们远离邪晦。”男主人只得转过头，第一个祝祷。仆人递上赐给火神的金色小鱼，马库斯恶狠狠地把它丢进了大火中。

注释： 1.那不勒斯：同为拿坡里  
2.维吉尔：（BC70-BC19）是古罗马奥古斯都时期最重要的诗人。第一部公开发表的诗集《牧歌》共收诗十首，各首诗具体写作年代不详。维吉尔的牧歌主要是虚构一些牧人的生活和爱情，通过对话或对唱抒发田园之乐，有时涉及一些政治问题。最重要的作品是史诗《埃涅阿斯纪》，是欧洲文学史上第一部个人创作的史诗，自问世到现在，一直受到很高评价。同时是诗人但丁最崇拜的作家。  
3.拟剧：又称摹拟剧，拟曲。起源于古代民间祭祀，在希腊化时期特别发达。以首都平民生活为题材，剧中往往有对时事的批评。  
4.阿特拉笑剧：于公元前300年左右在罗马出现，原是坎佩尼亚的奥斯克人的戏剧，后来传到罗马，大受欢迎。主要以古意大利乡村生活为题材。前1世纪中叶被摹拟剧排挤到次要地位。常被安排在严肃的悲剧之后作为调剂。  
5.庞培剧场：罗马第一座石料剧场，于公元前55年由庞培建造，据说能容纳四万观众。事实上，罗马贵族基于道德原因公开反对建造常设剧场，庞培绕开了这样的责难，宣称建于顶端的维纳斯神庙才是主体，剧场只是附属结构。  
6.“……早上大抵是不会演出的。”：据说，罗马人认为白天坐着观赏戏剧，进行休闲活动是罪恶的  
7.八点：指日间八点，约为现在的下午两点  
8.克拉苏：（BC115-BC53年），古罗马军事家，政治家，共和国末期声名显赫的罗马首富。曾帮助苏拉在内战中建立独裁政治，大半生在政坛上度过。通过黑市贸易，经营矿产，投机地产买卖，及接受贿赂，剥削平民、非法夺取他人财产等手段积攒万贯家财。后期与庞培、凯撒合作，组成“前三头同盟”。他因嫉妒庞培、凯撒立下较多战功，于公元前53年发动了对帕提亚的战争，在卡莱战役中全军覆没，本人也死于征战，据说是被逼迫吞下熔化的金水而死。  
9.普劳图斯：（BC254？-BC184）是罗马第一个有完整作品传世的戏剧作家，出身于意大利中北部平民阶层，早年到罗马，在剧场工作。后来他经商失败，在磨坊做工，并写作剧本。他是罗马最重要的一位戏剧作家。一生共写了一百三十部喜剧，流传下来的有二十部，著名的有《孪生兄弟》、《一坛黄金》和《撒谎者》。  
10.夜间一点：约为晚间七点  
11.“帕普斯”：阿特拉笑剧的面具类型之一，为吝啬，好色的老年人。


	4. Act 1 , Scene 4

浑身雪白的男孩儿盯着安娜嘴边的伤疤好一会儿，他原本以为这样整齐且深刻的伤痕只会出现在角斗士和满口胡言的醉醺醺的老兵身上，直让他害怕，以至于扯着母亲的衣角躲在后面，嗅嗅她身上的香气才好镇定下来。分别已经是很久之前的事情了，他的眼泪就好像难以愈合的伤口泂泂流出的鲜血那样，但是，哪有什么鲜血？他的主人，又老又丑的多米提斯不忍心自己的献礼出现任何瑕疵，任何一个小小的触碰都能使男孩雪白的皮肤爬上红痕，多米提斯要把这片无人踏足的雪地献给敬爱的保民官，换得自己一片晴霁的仕途。小孩子是绝对不懂这些的，多米提斯只是说他很幸运，如果幸运指的是那一杯又酸又涩，加了什么东西以至于他喝了一小口就不省人事的葡萄酒的话。

他克制住自己想要哭泣的欲望，观察坐在床边睡着的红发女人。他有些想不通为什么如此凶恶的疤痕出现在女士的脸上。他见识过在妈妈脸上的巴掌印，乌青的眼眶，鞭痕，当然并不是所有的女人身上都会带着类似的伤疤，财主夫人的脸通常是黝黑且油光满面的，她见了他就脸露嫌恶之色，像是被丢进压榨机的橄榄。母亲很漂亮，财主虽然没有直接承认这一点，他频繁要求母亲去他房里，只身一人，有时候会带着伤出来。也许凡漂亮女人身上都会有伤的。睡着的年轻女人面容俊逸，相比罗马人而言五官更加突出，就好像白面鸮和狮子的区别那样。安娜头一低，好像头颅要从脖子上掉下来，接着发出低低的鼾声，瞬间让男孩感到滑稽。他分开手指梳梳自己卷曲的黑发，揪起来一小撮，明显和她的不一样，于是伸手去拉安娜的。似乎没掌握好力道，吃痛的安娜抱住了自己的头，男孩儿吓得往后爬去，差点摔下床沿。

“你醒了？”挠着头的安娜问他。“你会说话吗？”她看男孩儿一脸茫然的样子，“你在保民官马库斯·西塞罗的家中，我是保民官夫人的奴隶。”

“奥拉夫。”他说。

“奥拉夫？”她重复一遍。“这是你的名字。”

小男孩点了点头。

“你的名字…你不是罗马人，是吧？”

“他们更倾向于用‘杂种’称呼我。”奥拉夫咬了咬嘴唇好让自己镇定下来，然后鼓起勇气，用乌黑的眼眸直视安娜。她对于他而言长得太大，发色太红，不同之处太多，让他感到不安。

“放轻松。这家的夫人让我照看你。我叫安娜。你的父母是谁？”

“我的妈妈是一户人家的奴隶。她不是罗马人。不过很多奴隶都不是罗马人……她有名字，但总被人叫‘贱人’。你是个大人，你知道这个词是什么意思吗？”

“我蠢的无可救药，不能回答你的问题。”安娜耸耸肩，摸着奥拉夫的头安抚他。“没有夫人的指示，你还是离男主人远一点好。”

“为什么？”

安娜递给他一块面包，他盘起腿就开始啃。“夫人说，只要你不问为什么，你就能得到下一块面包，如果你安安静静地等到她‘走完程序’，你就能得到一小杯好喝的甜葡萄酒。”

“可为什么？”

安娜佯装要夺走他手里的面包，机灵的奥拉夫马上住嘴，三下两下就把它塞进了自己的嘴里，腮帮子撑的鼓鼓的。“她希望你安静，可我想肯定不是要你撑死。”她拍着奥拉夫的背部，递给他有咸味的水。

“好极了，我早有此意！”马库斯大吼着，在内厅里踱步，表情漫不经心的仆人们没忍住耸起肩膀，扭扭胳膊，一下子装出很遗憾的表情。“一份离婚协议！你在让我丢人现眼之后，一夜未睡，就是起草了一份离婚协议！看看，我，埃萨碧娜·卡西乌斯·玛提亚留·昆图斯，以荣耀的罗马皇帝，元老院之名起誓，要与马库斯·西塞罗·那塔利斯·斯卡文努斯断绝夫妻关系！………向光荣的各位长老，法官大人，众神致敬！写的好，你把我折磨至此，然后送给我一纸离婚协议？太好了，我这婚姻的奴隶马上就要成一个自由人了！”

坐在一边的艾莎甚至不愿意拿正眼去看他，她不屑地从鼻子里出口气，把散在面颊上的金发吹开。“我折磨你，开什么玩笑？我从不阻止你拈花惹草，顺从的简直是像是普劳图斯来当我的父亲，亲自调教出的合格媳妇那样。卡西乌斯和我可曾亏待你？他甚至把你调回了罗马，让你不用在露营中喝靴子接的雨水！哦，你可能恨他把你从充满汗味儿的男人堆里捞出来，逼你娶了个女人吧。这就像是把一个淫荡的娘们抓到维斯塔神殿当看火的贞女一样，可苦了你了，马库斯！”他顿时恼羞成怒，长期的斗争经验告诉他要堵上艾莎的嘴巴只能用物理方法，而卡西乌斯的女儿是打不得的，于是他怒吼着，让所有的奴仆全都滚出去。“我根本不在意你和哪个男人，甚至同时和哪几个男人分享床铺。你居然要和一个孩子……我何止想要离婚？我希望你直接被肩扛法西斯的侍卫打死！”

“我巴不得马上和你这个蛮子撇清关系，希望你作为清高的基督徒被活活烧死！还有半个人在吗？如果你们这些懒鬼奴隶还没死掉的话，马上给我拿笔来。在我家族神龛面前，我要这份协议立即生效！”

“求之不得。”

“人呢？”马库斯冲到门边怒喊。他没找到那些唯唯诺诺的见了就让人心烦的奴仆，接着大惊失色。他敬爱的母亲，苔狄丝蒙娜，从某个忠实的老奴那里得到了她的儿女正在闹离婚的消息，这个老奴原本是要盯着马库斯家是否有子嗣的。她气喘吁吁地赶了过来，即使她一路上是坐轿子，抬轿的奴隶才是应该觉得疲惫的人。在她看来，爱慕虚荣的罗马女人生怕自己生产之后就年老色衰，不是兴旺家族的合适人选。当卡西乌斯为爱女寻找婆家时，苔狄丝蒙娜几乎是扭送着马库斯上门，迎娶小他十岁的女孩。孩子在婚姻上没有发言权，即使是他们自己的婚姻。

“究竟发生什么了，我可爱的女儿？”她走上去，要捧着泪眼朦胧的艾莎的脸，不过根本就没有她想象的泪眼，反倒是一脸的不耐烦，一双不安分的眼睛先她的脸一步扭开苔狄丝蒙娜的双手。“这份可怕的文件是什么啊！究竟是哪个胆大的奴隶愿意写出这种破坏家庭关系的文书？”她颤巍巍地拿起桌上的离婚协议，如果戏剧演员看了这种演绎，这种同时把惊讶和悲痛，在一瞬间堆砌在脸上的精湛演技，都会为自己技艺不精而羞愤自尽。艾莎把自己的眉毛抬了起来，马库斯直拍自己的额头。

“这不是哪个奴隶写的，是我亲自写的，就如同你儿子每一份演讲稿那样，全都是出自我手。”

“可为什么呀，埃萨碧娜？罗马男人哪个有不拈花惹草的？如果你愿意的话，你也可以有自己的伴侣。但为什么非要离婚不可呢？”她恶狠狠地瞥了马库斯一眼，“我们和下日耳曼尼亚行省总督的家族的关系可得珍重！”

“你说什么？”马库斯不倚靠着墙，站直了身子。

“什么总督？卢修斯不是——”

“你们夫妻俩只顾着吵架，没有关注公报和新闻信吗？卡西乌斯还要几天后接到升迁指令，相信信使已经快马加鞭，要在几天之内把这个好消息带到日耳曼尼亚呢！”

“别在这个时候出乱子。”她又威胁似的望了马库斯一眼。

“那好极了，我还辛辛苦苦等他退役呢。现在只要赶到日耳曼尼亚让他收留我就行了。即使无处可去，我也不会呆在这儿。”

“好女儿，有什么问题非要离婚不可？你说出来，我让马库斯马上解决了！说吧，说吧！”

“您还不知道您好儿子的癖好？”

“什么？我想马库斯没有什么不良嗜好，作为一个罗马男人，不酗酒，不寻花问柳，实在是太稀奇了！是他过于老实，让你们这些慓悍的日耳曼人感到丢脸了吗？”

“他试图把一个小男孩儿——”

“——住嘴！”日头并不高，马库斯却已经满头大汗。

“什么小男孩？”

“我向多米提斯收了个小奴隶，可她死活不肯……”马库斯试图掩饰。

“那种狐朋狗友还留着干嘛？”

“您知道，她一直都很爱护手下的奴隶，我想要收拾他们她都不让，那个小男孩儿也是。”

“你想用哪一种鞭子收拾他们？你敢不敢讲清楚，说明白，哪一种？拿在手上的，还是夹在两腿之间的？”

“埃萨碧娜！你怎么能说如此粗野的话呢？尽管你的出身是日耳曼人，可也是吃着罗马的面包，读写拉丁文长大的。”

“街上辱骂皇帝的涂鸦不也是拉丁文吗？”

“你就先消停一会儿吧，我想先听听马库斯说的。”  
“就这么简单，她爱奴心切。”

“这不算什么矛盾嘛。”

“我要你儿子再也不能碰那个小男孩。”

“那就让他发誓，这就好了。”

“这不够。我要离婚，带着孩子离他远远的。”

“把那个红发假小子也带走！我知道你和她关系不简单。”马库斯插嘴，“咱们可以把事情闹上法庭，看看这些个奴隶到底判给谁！要是到我手里，我就把她许配给最老最丑的奴仆！”

“你———”

“好了！”苔狄丝蒙娜拍了拍手，示意他们都镇静下来。“那个孩子是罗马人，日耳曼人，高卢人，还是希腊人？”

“恐怕是日耳曼人和罗马人的混种。”艾莎在把奥拉夫托付给安娜之前仔细地观察过他。

“我看这样，不如你们收他做养子？”苔狄丝蒙娜走到家族神龛面前，取下一串护身符。那是马库斯在十五岁时完成成人礼之后留下来的。“那个小男孩在哪？”

艾莎惊讶地发现，才不到一个上午，安娜就把这小男孩对付的服服帖帖。奥拉夫嬉笑着超她的膝盖冲去，却被低下身子的安娜擒住肩膀向后腾挪，他尖叫着在空中转了个圈，然后抱着安娜要她再来一次。她当然看见了马库斯和他的母亲，拍了拍奥拉夫的脑袋，把他向自己身后掖去。“众神在上，这家的日耳曼人还不够多吗？赶紧给我让开。”安娜疑惑地望向艾莎，她点点头，示意安娜照做。于是她让到了一边，奥拉夫不愿意一个人面对这个老女人，向安娜的背后躲去，却又被她推回原地，持续了好几次，苔狄丝蒙娜发言打断了这一循环。

“你有名字吗？”

“奥拉夫。”他扭捏着，即使是这样也直视着对方的双眼。

“糟糕的名字。以后你就继承西塞罗和卡西乌斯的名字吧。这串护身符保佑马库斯成年，现在我把它赐给新的家族成员，也就是你。”她不由分说地把护身符套进奥拉夫的脑袋，吊在他的脖子上。“马库斯·西塞罗就是你的父亲了。”她指向马库斯，虽然正在和艾莎置气，奥拉夫乌黑的大眼睛盯着他，他不会对清秀的小男孩大发雷霆，当然，谁能做到呢？他没挤出微笑，但也算和善地点了点头。“埃萨碧娜·卡西乌斯，你的母亲。”她指向艾莎，艾莎倒没期待过自己这么快就为人母，耸了耸肩。这下奥拉夫却突然疑惑起来。

“我的母亲不是她啊。”

“现在是了。小奴隶，多少人都不会像你这么幸运，被保民官和行省总督的女儿收养。”

“可我的母亲不是她！”这样一说，奥拉夫又想起来被迫和自己分别的母亲，不由自主地掉起眼泪。安娜匆忙上去安抚，苔狄丝蒙娜现在倒不知道怎么办了。

“我不是你的母亲，我也不会逼你承认。你叫我艾莎就好。”

“我很想念她。抱歉，各位。妈妈说男人不应该当着大家的面哭哭啼啼的。”

“我敢保证这屋子里的男人数你最有骨气。”艾莎主动去拥抱这个孩子，还不忘回头瞪马库斯一眼以示嘲讽。

“这件事情就算结束了吧？”苔狄丝蒙娜总算是松了口气。艾莎和马库斯都没有说话。岳母大人说着要在马库斯家多呆一会儿，至少等吃过午饭。那纸离婚协议如她所愿的那样失去效力，被撕个粉碎。

“我不想待在这了。”

“我也不想见到你。”马库斯压低声音说到。“如果你真要去日耳曼尼亚投靠卡西乌斯，我的四匹白马全都送给你拉车。”

“谢谢你的好意，我没必要走那么远。我会去亚平宁山脚下的乡间别墅。我家在那里也算是有块地产。”

“你把你自己流放到撒丁岛我都不介意。”

“我不在的时候，不要把自己淹死在酒池子里了。不过我也很乐意你被淹死。如果你的母亲执意要在这里用过午饭再走，就告诉她我不吃午饭了。安娜！”她呼唤着，安娜马上跑过来，心烦意乱的女主人毫不避讳地，马上就牵住了安娜的手。像是奔涌上去的磁石吸在一起。可能是之前女扮男装给马库斯留下了不好的印象，他看见安娜总有种被羞辱的烦躁感。

“你应该告诉她露西拉的事情。让她知道她不是你的第一个，也不是最漂亮的那个。至少露西拉是个漂亮的罗马美人，而且脸上也没有疤。”

“谁是露西拉？”她们走出好久，安娜问她这个问题，艾莎把她的手攥的更紧。

“情人。”

“什么？”

“我的女性情人。马库斯说的对，你不是第一个。尽管我们向希腊朋友学习了很多，但同性伴侣这件事情没有那么开放。”

“我很高兴。”

“你在说什么？”这下轮到艾莎疑惑了。

“你觉得我是你的情人。我很高兴。再说也没有什么大不了的。我还和梅芙交换过项链呢。她对我很好，会把大杯的蜜酒第一个上给我，不是因为我是首领的子嗣，更因为她喜欢我。她看我骑马的样子脸上总会微微发红。我身上好多处伤疤也是她包扎的……”

“那你还喜欢她吗？”艾莎的手突然松了，脸色也变得有些不太好看。

“那个时候？是的。现在？您才是我的唯一。”

“我不想要这么滑头的回答。”

“那就直接一点好了。”

在某个没有人的拐角，安娜搂住了女主人纤细的腰肢，将她抱进房间内。以下犯上的仆人把女主人按在墙上，心领神会的艾莎却装出一副手足无措的样子，用无辜的目光望着她，她蓝色的双眸中有伴随剧烈心跳的潮汐。她扭动身体微弱抵抗，感受安娜更加严酷的压制，她按住艾莎的手腕越发用力，她的身体压上艾莎的，越发紧贴，越发炽热，渴望早就烧穿了衣衫，她急促的呼吸逐渐滚烫，在艾莎柔软的双唇间变成了情意绵绵的叹息。安娜不允许她悲伤地叹息，连忙亲吻，那道疤痕的每一次接触，都会让艾莎兴奋不已，逐渐潮湿难耐。

奥拉夫想要找一找她们到底去了哪里。不知道马库斯是不是心领神会，还是他的母亲太过于热情，他们把这个不安分的小孩子留在了自己的身边。小姐们的游戏没有人打扰。

注释：1.离婚协议：帝制时期的离婚程序已经简化，在家庭内部与丈夫权利平等的情况下，女子可自由离婚，只要夫妻双方宣布协议，就可以离婚。

2.“……普劳图斯来当我的父亲”：剧作家普劳图斯曾在剧本中训诫抱怨丈夫拈花惹草的妇女，说丈夫供她吃喝，让她不要瞎折腾。

3.维斯塔神殿贞女：看守维斯塔神殿火焰，保持火焰一刻不熄的女祭司。火焰和罗马的国运有关，熄灭的话将会对祭司发起审判。如果女祭司被指证不贞洁，同样要面对死刑。而更加恐怖的是谁都可以发起指证，且没有办法自证清白。

4.法西斯：此处指执政官侍卫所扛着的束棒和斧子。执行死刑时先会用束棒把犯人打得半死，再用斧子砍头。

5.新闻信：由官僚和贵族之间互通信件所组成的信息传递方式。

6.涂鸦：罗马的平民在建筑物上涂鸦，是表达自己政治倾向的一种手段。


	5. Act 2,Scene 1

在她们终于到达科尔罗山，女主人折下一支洁白的夹竹桃戴在安娜耳边之前，发生了一些小插曲。虽然，众所周知，皇帝陛下有混迹于市井的癖好，安娜打入城以来没有机会一睹尊容。罗马城内通往北边的大路此刻堵得水泄不通，在地中海的炽热阳光炙烤之下，急着去郊外别墅享乐的贵族们不停挥洒着香汗，无奈地注视堆放香料的大型货车从自己眼前经过，堆的极高，在路过的片刻挡住了太阳。扛着肩舆的奴隶皮肤被晒的紫黑，不停摇摆着头驱赶苍蝇。乞丐从队伍的前头一路乞讨，贵妇们赶紧把自己的丝绸长袍扯开。直到路过艾莎的马车才得到施舍。她躺在铺满毯子的车内，安抚着刚刚睡着的男孩儿，示意安娜拿些钱赐给乞丐。她看着香料车经过，遮天蔽日，在某些包装不严实的地方飘出丁香和肉桂的香气。

“现在还没到日间九点，为什么大型货车可以进城？”她爬起来，拉开马车的纱质门帘。她今天在盘起来的金发上别了小小的一圈黄金月桂环，尾部拖曳着深蓝的头纱，映衬她更加白皙耀眼。就好像在群青色夜空中刚抬起头的月亮，除了她，目光就无处可去了。站在城门附近监督的男人白袍下还有一层皮质的板甲，不管喧闹的行人是作何感想，他马上就认出艾莎，向她走来。

“提格里努斯！真没想到会在这儿见到你。”似乎是阳光把她晒的有些痛，她刚探出头就躲回去。

“相比较之下，不爱外出也不爱待客的埃萨碧娜出现在这里才更加令人吃惊吧？”虽然提格里努斯也有过长期的军旅岁月，皮肤也曾被西西里的阳光照射，被第勒尼安海的海风吹拂，以至于黝黑而粗糙，但自打当上近卫军以来，跟随皇帝长期在内廷活动，已经不见当年那副老兵的粗人模样了。他的脸在阳光直射下皱缩起来，即使是这样，被夹的眯起来的棕色眼睛里依然射出精明的光芒。放在平时，艾莎会嘲笑这种目光只会出自一个商人的儿子。但当上近卫军队长，且深受皇帝信任的提格里努斯应该很不乐意其他人提起这一段历史。“马库斯呢？他没有和你一起？”

“你应该很乐意听见我又和他闹掰了吧？”

“有哪个男子不希望天下的美人全都是单身呢？”他露出女人们都会觉得迷人的微笑，坚实的身体把白袍下的皮甲撑的紧绷。

“别笑的和一条露齿的狗那样，提格里努斯。”

“你真会说笑。”

“我天性恶劣。”

如果提格里努斯之前还对艾莎的讽刺心存不快，现在听到她的自嘲反倒开怀大笑起来。“先祝贺你的父亲当上行省总督，马库斯的保民官连任怎么样？”

“如果不是因为他蠢的连集市晨会要准备的东西都写不出来，我现在已经到科尔罗山脚下吃葡萄了。也许这个神圣不可侵犯的保民官应该挨教师的巴掌，即使法律规定没有人能伤害他。”

“你简直让人笑的停不下来，厉害角色。我在想一向行事稳重的卡西乌斯为什么会有你这个女儿……我很怀念他在日耳曼卫队的时候。尽管近卫军和日耳曼卫队总有种隐形的竞争关系。你说，奥古斯都皇帝是不是为了制衡我们，才设置了一个蛮族人部队？”

“女人是不应该懂政治的，不然下场会比阿格里皮娜还——抱歉。我不想在你面前讨论皇帝的母亲，以免我被刺倒在战神广场的阶梯上。不过你要是再当着我的面提‘蛮子’这个词，我们俩就没有私交可言了。”

“我还是很珍惜这段关系的。”他耸了耸肩，嘴巴抿成一条苍白的线，不过眼神很活泼。“我可以知道与你同行的人是谁吗？”他偏过头往车内看了一眼。“红头发。就像布狄卡那样。如果不是已经知道她死了，我会以为你私藏罪犯呢！”

“你说安娜是罪犯，我还说她是我的妻子呢。”

“太愉快了，女人的妻子！你应该尝试匿名写一出喜剧。”安娜听见有人唤她，把红发撩到耳边，抬头向提格里努斯看去。“我听说布狄卡面相可怕，不过你的‘妻子’和这一描述相去甚远。你见过迦太基的雌狮吗？”他突然直接和安娜说：“小姐，没有那道疤，你的美貌绝对会让皇帝陛下也耳目一新的。”

“这场拥堵到底是怎么回事，你知道吗？”

“为了一场盛大的婚礼，皇帝陛下特许放行这些准备物资。”

“婚礼？谁的婚礼？你要说科尔布罗凯旋归来有这阵仗我才相信。不过婚礼，我想不出来。”

“事实上科尔布罗将军又要再度去解决帕提亚帝国的事务了。他会以皇帝之名去为提利达特斯加冕。我得说这种事迹简直是光宗耀祖，卡西乌斯曾经也在他手下呆过，是吗？”提格里努斯在转移话题，他并不想回答艾莎的问题：谁要举行婚礼。有意无意地，他望身后的一处遮阳棚望去，有人在漫长的队伍中弹起琴，唱起了歌。

“提格里努斯！”同样身着白袍，白袍下披着皮甲的年轻人向他跑来。“咱们俊美的阿波罗问你在和谁谈话，要她也过来评赏音乐。”

“不。不要这样。”

“怎么了？”注意到艾莎的不安，安娜轻轻地捏着她的肩膀。她轻轻的说，近卫军的长官不会离皇帝太远。被提格里努斯邀请下车的片刻时间是明显不够艾莎把这位皇帝对待母亲的残忍行径讲述给安娜的。有传言说他对自己的妻子屋大维娅早有不满。

“我与你一同去。”她牵住艾莎的手。

“小姐们，尽量别说曲子不好。为了你们自己着想。”提格里努斯的语气一下子变得很怪异。为了防止毒辣的日晒，艾莎把挂在金冠上的蓝色头纱拉过脑袋，看起来似乎对这一切很是拒绝。

套着小斗篷的男子努力地想把自己打扮成流浪的游吟诗人形象，但纯金的纽扣诉说着浮夸。他灵巧的手指慵懒地弹拨几下，虽然艾莎，安娜，一众奴隶和近卫军都没能理解提前传达的意境，他本人倒是津津有味地摇晃起脑袋，低声哼唱。愿意配合他表演的贵族夫人坐在地毯上，依靠着他的膝盖，似乎因为聆听而陶醉其中。有一瞬间她和艾莎四目相对，两人的表情都变得很奇怪。

“这位是护民官马库斯·西塞罗的夫人埃萨碧娜，这位——”他不确定是不是要说这是艾莎的妻子，“这位是安娜小姐。”

“皇帝陛下。”她微微欠身，又撇了尼禄身边的波培娅一眼。

“不不，我现在是吟游诗人路齐乌斯。”虽然尼禄因为长期优渥的生活，无论是脸蛋和手指都有些圆鼓鼓的，但能看出他是个眼神略忧郁的俊美青年。“日耳曼女人，还是两个。波培娅，她们漂亮吗？”

“对于陛下来说太高了。她们甚至比男人还高。”

“我很怀疑她们能否了解我的音乐。”

“您的音乐甚至能感化蛮族人。请相信这一点。”

“哦，我的波培娅。”他颇为怜爱地抚摸着波培娅的脸庞。“我不想听那位的花言巧语。”他指着艾莎说到。“你会为了你的丈夫奉承我。我需要的是对我的艺术真实的感触，一位无所求的平民是合适的倾听着，所以，你！”他指向了安娜。“你留下，让她走。”

“无需您顾虑，我也不会为了马库斯多说一句好话的。没有比糟糕这个词更能形容我和他的关系。我也是受过教育的人，对于艺术的了解总比还未开化的奴隶要强吧？所以该走的是她。”

“你没有听清楚我说了什么吗？”尼禄的语气突然严肃，皇帝的命令是不容置疑的。

“我倒认为吟游诗人没有逐客的道理。为了您的音乐，我不会走的。”她把头纱向后撩去，准备光明正大地接受这一切。提格里努斯瞪着她，喉结颤动。如果皇帝陛下一声令下，他已经做好在尼禄下达严酷的责罚之前先把艾莎拖走，拖的远远的。尼禄把手中的里拉琴交给波培娅，也掀开了自己的斗篷，直直盯着艾莎，一副马上要发作的样子。安娜在摇头，把手伸给艾莎，被牵的很紧。

“好。”他撑着自己的下巴，胳膊肘抵着大腿，然后微笑起来。“我不能拒绝他人对艺术的追求。啊，艾莎，一直牵着你的手的那位是你的姐妹吗？我认为你们长得很像。”

“所有的日耳曼人不都是一个样儿吗？”波培娅打趣道，她的每一句话都让尼禄称心如意。难怪会冷落因为政治原因结合在一起的妻子屋大维娅了。艾莎希望奥托会乐意他们在一起。不过，他不乐意也是没有办法的。“你和我的琴是一样的，都长久栖息在我的膝上。”你没办法谴责皇帝这样说很荒诞，因为大部分的罗马人都是如此荒诞的。当尼禄接过琴开始弹唱起有关战争的歌曲，她很想问他，问那些贵族是否知道何为战争。但她没有说话。平心而论尼禄的音乐造诣并不差，艾莎只是说“很好”。没有谈起自己真正的父亲，萧瑟的条顿堡森林。尼禄把她眼角的泪光当作对自己音乐的感触，大为愉悦。“我还以为你能给我一些建设性的意见呢，看来你已经被这音乐打败了。”她想到卡西乌斯很久没有回到家过。不列颠尼亚发生的一切都让人心惊，她很想当面问尼禄多拿的另一半领土究竟有何益处，要挑起一场战争，进行一次全面屠杀才能平息。她没有，她只是说“很好。”，捏着安娜的掌骨，也要她说相同的话。

“在你发表评论之前，我可以问问你究竟是什么人吗？”尼禄拨了一下自己的嘴唇。“我喜欢关注特殊的东西。说说它怎么回事。”

“当然是罗马人留给日耳曼人的礼物了，陛下。战斗中刀剑无眼。”

“我没想过女人也会上战场，你是亚马逊女战士吗？”

“有什么关系？你会关心要你命的人究竟是男是女吗？”

“也许有一天我会组建一支女子军的。正好你曾经是位女战士，你觉得这首气势磅礴的战歌如何？”

“很好。”

“还有呢？你是个战士，得说点不一样的！我不需要什么‘很好’或者‘印象深刻’！难道这样的音乐都不能引起你的共鸣吗？还是我需要再演奏一次？”此时的尼禄不像个雄才大略的皇帝，当然哪一个时候都不像。他倒像个执着的作曲家，狂热地寻找伯乐。在其他的岗位，不称职，没有才能似乎并不重要，但作为皇帝便不是这样。天真可爱还是恣意妄为都是成不了事的。艾莎只希望塞内卡能活的长久一点。

“要我说，这首歌在行军中不好使。咱们的士兵脑子太笨，根本记不住这样的辞藻。至于得胜之后，我们会用欢快一些的曲子。如果打输了，怀着你歌曲里的满腹仇恨，谁还有心情唱歌呢？”

“你质疑我的音乐？”

“我只是觉得它还是搬到最好的剧院，由最具有知识和文化的一群人缅怀战争用比较好。这不是曲子的问题，是场合的问题。我们的歌通常会用粗野而简单的句子吟唱。你们这些人用金杯喝葡萄酒，士兵却只能把嘴巴送到马蹄印的水坑里喝污水。恕我直言，让他们用一只金杯喝污水，味道也好不到哪里去。”

“果然是野蛮人。有一件事情你说对了，那就是你没有这样的欣赏力！我得——把你流放到提洛岛！”

“别这样，陛下，她是我的奴隶……我的财产，是吗？应该由我来处置。”

“那我何不把你也流放到提洛岛上呢？我告诉你，维帕芗在我的演奏会上打盹，我就把他流放到希腊去了。蔑视我的音乐就是蔑视我！”

“反正您也不喜欢那些粗人，您不喜欢军队，也厌恶角斗，您的艺术不是给他们欣赏的。这一点上我相信她没说错。高雅的艺术应该留给特权阶层。她也按照您的意愿说出了真实的想法，这并不是音乐的问题！如果在您面前承认自身淫荡就能免除其他的罪恶，这种坦诚也应该受到同等的处理。”

“你是谁，你敢对我说教？即使你们没有错，但她的行为让我很生气，她必须付出代价！”

艾莎望向波培娅，眼神里全是哀求。她原本打算忽视。就像奥托受邀去马库斯家中聚会，她和所有罗马妇女对这个高大，白皙的金发美人侧目而视那样。她大可忽视她。或者在某个烛火摇曳的黑暗房间中，以“露西拉”为化名，躲在面纱后面抚摸她伸出来的纤细手掌。

“她的父亲刚被您任命为下日耳曼尼亚总督，丈夫的保民官任期还没结束。塞内卡知道你这样做会不高兴的，我不喜欢那个唠唠叨叨的老头缠着我们。尤其他还会拿你的妻子说事儿。都到这个节骨眼上了，咱们就不要闹不愉快好吗？”

“滚！”尼禄对她们怒吼。提格里努斯终于有机会把她们两个全都撵出去。

“你究竟怎么回事？”艾莎第一次朝她吼，话头刚落，还没有等到安娜回答，自己的眼泪就先流了下来，奥拉夫揉着自己惺忪的睡眼，不知道发生了什么。“生杀予夺，全都是他一个人说了算！即使是这样你还要激怒他？”

“我没忍住。我看见那张脸就生气。你也不喜欢他，是吗？没有人可以把战争说的那么冠冕堂皇。我的父亲——他一直教导我要严肃对待战争。”

“我的父亲也是！可是有什么比眼前的事情，自己的一条小命更加重要？”

“被罗马的生活方式软化了意志的人是不会理解这些的。”

“我们被流放到提洛岛，就能理解吗？你变成没有头和四肢的人棍，就能理解吗？我在救你，波培娅也借着宠信在救你！你的母亲也会乐意你这样轻视你的生命吗？”她把头扭过去。奥拉夫像是知道了什么，找到一块手帕递给艾莎。“为什么不趁着这个机会直接跨过阿尔卑斯山，回到你的日耳曼尼亚去？你早就想要离开了吧。回辛布里，或者更远的故乡？新首领会欢迎你，而忘记艾格纳的女儿还在罗马代替整个部落做人质。没良心的！”她哭喊起来，着实把奥拉夫吓了一跳。尚且拥堵的车外也有不少探寻的目光。

“这真是巧合，我也是艾格纳的女儿。”

“你也想说你是我的妹妹？”她推开安娜的胳膊，突然意识到有什么不对。

“我就是啊。”

“以后不要再提起这件事情。如果让尼禄听了去，他再想要如何惩罚我们，都会因为这其中的荒淫无度而大赦我们所有的罪过。天呐。我们做的事情和卡利古拉有什么区别？给我们两个一些时间，把这件事情忘掉。”

“这是真的吗？”奥拉夫问安娜，她表示肯定。“那为什么不相认呢，我是说，都摆在眼前了。”

“因为她做出了如此鲁莽而愚蠢的举动，我还想要用恋人的姿态爱她。去他妈的姐妹，去他妈的！”

“你必须承认。”

“我不想！”

“你永远都有继承权。我们总有一天会回到故土。”

“如果我不想呢？”

“我会等到你想，到那个时候我们就会一起回去。”

“我不会的。”

“那我就一直等。看呐，路通了。”

艾莎已经明白那些特批放行的物件全都是尼禄和波培娅准备的婚礼用品。在不到一年的时间，屋大维娅便被流放，以至于被残忍杀害。她的首级被端到波培娅面前时，尼禄的女人没有一个是快乐的。艾莎那时就会对这位君主彻底丧失信心。在被这些荒唐事折磨之前，在到科尔布山脚下的乡间别墅之前，还有很长一段路要走。

注释:  
1 科尔罗山：亚平宁山脉的主峰，位于罗马北部 

2 日间九点：即下午三点 

3 提格里努斯：近卫军队长，出身于西西里的一个商人之家 

4 集市晨会:召集保民官举行的室外集会，法律与日常事务都在此会议上等待通过 

5 阿格里皮娜：皇帝克劳迪乌斯的妻子，尼禄的生母，因为独揽政权被尼禄记恨，遂即在59年杀死其母 

6 “…科尔布罗再度解决帕提亚帝国的事务”：此处有谬误，科尔布罗代尼禄为提利达特斯加冕的年代为63年

7 波培娅:波培娅·萨宾娜，尼禄的第二任妻子（62年成婚，死于65年），原本是宠臣奥托的妻子。曾为尼禄诞下一女，但早夭。65年尼禄踢死了怀有身孕的波培娅

8 奥托 58至68年为葡萄牙 卢西塔尼亚总督，68年西班牙总督加尔巴谋反称帝，奥托曾希望成为其继承人，加尔巴却收养了皮索为子，奥托不满，买通近卫军刺杀之，遂自己称帝，为“四帝之年”的第二个皇帝

9 提洛岛 位于爱琴海中部，曾今是提洛联盟的主体，后来地位被雅典取代。罗马时期的提洛岛也是最大的奴隶交易中心

10 “……在您面前承认自身淫荡就能免除所有罪责”：据说，尼禄相信人的本质是淫邪的，凡有人大胆承认自己的淫邪，他就会感到愉悦，并且免除该人的其他罪责

11 塞内卡 尼禄的老师，三朝元老，卡利古拉时期就从政，克劳迪乌斯时期被流放，尼禄早年他与阿格里皮娜一同辅佐尼禄，营造出早年善政的景象。62年曾试图隐退遭拒，65年因为牵扯进侄子刺杀尼禄的阴谋而被杀


	6. Act 2,Scene 1

在她们终于到达科尔罗山，女主人折下一支洁白的夹竹桃戴在安娜耳边之前，发生了一些小插曲。虽然，众所周知，皇帝陛下有混迹于市井的癖好，安娜打入城以来没有机会一睹尊容。罗马城内通往北边的大路此刻堵得水泄不通，在地中海的炽热阳光炙烤之下，急着去郊外别墅享乐的贵族们不停挥洒着香汗，无奈地注视堆放香料的大型货车从自己眼前经过，堆的极高，在路过的片刻挡住了太阳。扛着肩舆的奴隶皮肤被晒的紫黑，不停摇摆着头驱赶苍蝇。乞丐从队伍的前头一路乞讨，贵妇们赶紧把自己的丝绸长袍扯开。直到路过艾莎的马车才得到施舍。她躺在铺满毯子的车内，安抚着刚刚睡着的男孩儿，示意安娜拿些钱赐给乞丐。她看着香料车经过，遮天蔽日，在某些包装不严实的地方飘出丁香和肉桂的香气。

“现在还没到日间九点，为什么大型货车可以进城？”她爬起来，拉开马车的纱质门帘。她今天在盘起来的金发上别了小小的一圈黄金月桂环，尾部拖曳着深蓝的头纱，映衬她更加白皙耀眼。就好像在群青色夜空中刚抬起头的月亮，除了她，目光就无处可去了。站在城门附近监督的男人白袍下还有一层皮质的板甲，不管喧闹的行人是作何感想，他马上就认出艾莎，向她走来。

“提格里努斯！真没想到会在这儿见到你。”似乎是阳光把她晒的有些痛，她刚探出头就躲回去。

“相比较之下，不爱外出也不爱待客的埃萨碧娜出现在这里才更加令人吃惊吧？”虽然提格里努斯也有过长期的军旅岁月，皮肤也曾被西西里的阳光照射，被第勒尼安海的海风吹拂，以至于黝黑而粗糙，但自打当上近卫军以来，跟随皇帝长期在内廷活动，已经不见当年那副老兵的粗人模样了。他的脸在阳光直射下皱缩起来，即使是这样，被夹的眯起来的棕色眼睛里依然射出精明的光芒。放在平时，艾莎会嘲笑这种目光只会出自一个商人的儿子。但当上近卫军队长，且深受皇帝信任的提格里努斯应该很不乐意其他人提起这一段历史。“马库斯呢？他没有和你一起？”

“你应该很乐意听见我又和他闹掰了吧？”

“有哪个男子不希望天下的美人全都是单身呢？”他露出女人们都会觉得迷人的微笑，坚实的身体把白袍下的皮甲撑的紧绷。

“别笑的和一条露齿的狗那样，提格里努斯。”

“你真会说笑。”

“我天性恶劣。”

如果提格里努斯之前还对艾莎的讽刺心存不快，现在听到她的自嘲反倒开怀大笑起来。“先祝贺你的父亲当上行省总督，马库斯的保民官连任怎么样？”

“如果不是因为他蠢的连集市晨会要准备的东西都写不出来，我现在已经到科尔罗山脚下吃葡萄了。也许这个神圣不可侵犯的保民官应该挨教师的巴掌，即使法律规定没有人能伤害他。”

“你简直让人笑的停不下来，厉害角色。我在想一向行事稳重的卡西乌斯为什么会有你这个女儿……我很怀念他在日耳曼卫队的时候。尽管近卫军和日耳曼卫队总有种隐形的竞争关系。你说，奥古斯都皇帝是不是为了制衡我们，才设置了一个蛮族人部队？”

“女人是不应该懂政治的，不然下场会比阿格里皮娜还——抱歉。我不想在你面前讨论皇帝的母亲，以免我被刺倒在战神广场的阶梯上。不过你要是再当着我的面提‘蛮子’这个词，我们俩就没有私交可言了。”

“我还是很珍惜这段关系的。”他耸了耸肩，嘴巴抿成一条苍白的线，不过眼神很活泼。“我可以知道与你同行的人是谁吗？”他偏过头往车内看了一眼。“红头发。就像布狄卡那样。如果不是已经知道她死了，我会以为你私藏罪犯呢！”

“你说安娜是罪犯，我还说她是我的妻子呢。”

“太愉快了，女人的妻子！你应该尝试匿名写一出喜剧。”安娜听见有人唤她，把红发撩到耳边，抬头向提格里努斯看去。“我听说布狄卡面相可怕，不过你的‘妻子’和这一描述相去甚远。你见过迦太基的雌狮吗？”他突然直接和安娜说：“小姐，没有那道疤，你的美貌绝对会让皇帝陛下也耳目一新的。”

“这场拥堵到底是怎么回事，你知道吗？”

“为了一场盛大的婚礼，皇帝陛下特许放行这些准备物资。”

“婚礼？谁的婚礼？你要说科尔布罗凯旋归来有这阵仗我才相信。不过婚礼，我想不出来。”

“事实上科尔布罗将军又要再度去解决帕提亚帝国的事务了。他会以皇帝之名去为提利达特斯加冕。我得说这种事迹简直是光宗耀祖，卡西乌斯曾经也在他手下呆过，是吗？”提格里努斯在转移话题，他并不想回答艾莎的问题：谁要举行婚礼。有意无意地，他望身后的一处遮阳棚望去，有人在漫长的队伍中弹起琴，唱起了歌。

“提格里努斯！”同样身着白袍，白袍下披着皮甲的年轻人向他跑来。“咱们俊美的阿波罗问你在和谁谈话，要她也过来评赏音乐。”

“不。不要这样。”

“怎么了？”注意到艾莎的不安，安娜轻轻地捏着她的肩膀。她轻轻的说，近卫军的长官不会离皇帝太远。被提格里努斯邀请下车的片刻时间是明显不够艾莎把这位皇帝对待母亲的残忍行径讲述给安娜的。有传言说他对自己的妻子屋大维娅早有不满。

“我与你一同去。”她牵住艾莎的手。

“小姐们，尽量别说曲子不好。为了你们自己着想。”提格里努斯的语气一下子变得很怪异。为了防止毒辣的日晒，艾莎把挂在金冠上的蓝色头纱拉过脑袋，看起来似乎对这一切很是拒绝。

套着小斗篷的男子努力地想把自己打扮成流浪的游吟诗人形象，但纯金的纽扣诉说着浮夸。他灵巧的手指慵懒地弹拨几下，虽然艾莎，安娜，一众奴隶和近卫军都没能理解提前传达的意境，他本人倒是津津有味地摇晃起脑袋，低声哼唱。愿意配合他表演的贵族夫人坐在地毯上，依靠着他的膝盖，似乎因为聆听而陶醉其中。有一瞬间她和艾莎四目相对，两人的表情都变得很奇怪。

“这位是护民官马库斯·西塞罗的夫人埃萨碧娜，这位——”他不确定是不是要说这是艾莎的妻子，“这位是安娜小姐。”

“皇帝陛下。”她微微欠身，又撇了尼禄身边的波培娅一眼。

“不不，我现在是吟游诗人路齐乌斯。”虽然尼禄因为长期优渥的生活，无论是脸蛋和手指都有些圆鼓鼓的，但能看出他是个眼神略忧郁的俊美青年。“日耳曼女人，还是两个。波培娅，她们漂亮吗？”

“对于陛下来说太高了。她们甚至比男人还高。”

“我很怀疑她们能否了解我的音乐。”

“您的音乐甚至能感化蛮族人。请相信这一点。”

“哦，我的波培娅。”他颇为怜爱地抚摸着波培娅的脸庞。“我不想听那位的花言巧语。”他指着艾莎说到。“你会为了你的丈夫奉承我。我需要的是对我的艺术真实的感触，一位无所求的平民是合适的倾听着，所以，你！”他指向了安娜。“你留下，让她走。”

“无需您顾虑，我也不会为了马库斯多说一句好话的。没有比糟糕这个词更能形容我和他的关系。我也是受过教育的人，对于艺术的了解总比还未开化的奴隶要强吧？所以该走的是她。”

“你没有听清楚我说了什么吗？”尼禄的语气突然严肃，皇帝的命令是不容置疑的。

“我倒认为吟游诗人没有逐客的道理。为了您的音乐，我不会走的。”她把头纱向后撩去，准备光明正大地接受这一切。提格里努斯瞪着她，喉结颤动。如果皇帝陛下一声令下，他已经做好在尼禄下达严酷的责罚之前先把艾莎拖走，拖的远远的。尼禄把手中的里拉琴交给波培娅，也掀开了自己的斗篷，直直盯着艾莎，一副马上要发作的样子。安娜在摇头，把手伸给艾莎，被牵的很紧。

“好。”他撑着自己的下巴，胳膊肘抵着大腿，然后微笑起来。“我不能拒绝他人对艺术的追求。啊，艾莎，一直牵着你的手的那位是你的姐妹吗？我认为你们长得很像。”

“所有的日耳曼人不都是一个样儿吗？”波培娅打趣道，她的每一句话都让尼禄称心如意。难怪会冷落因为政治原因结合在一起的妻子屋大维娅了。艾莎希望奥托会乐意他们在一起。不过，他不乐意也是没有办法的。“你和我的琴是一样的，都长久栖息在我的膝上。”你没办法谴责皇帝这样说很荒诞，因为大部分的罗马人都是如此荒诞的。当尼禄接过琴开始弹唱起有关战争的歌曲，她很想问他，问那些贵族是否知道何为战争。但她没有说话。平心而论尼禄的音乐造诣并不差，艾莎只是说“很好”。没有谈起自己真正的父亲，萧瑟的条顿堡森林。尼禄把她眼角的泪光当作对自己音乐的感触，大为愉悦。“我还以为你能给我一些建设性的意见呢，看来你已经被这音乐打败了。”她想到卡西乌斯很久没有回到家过。不列颠尼亚发生的一切都让人心惊，她很想当面问尼禄多拿的另一半领土究竟有何益处，要挑起一场战争，进行一次全面屠杀才能平息。她没有，她只是说“很好。”，捏着安娜的掌骨，也要她说相同的话。

“在你发表评论之前，我可以问问你究竟是什么人吗？”尼禄拨了一下自己的嘴唇。“我喜欢关注特殊的东西。说说它怎么回事。”

“当然是罗马人留给日耳曼人的礼物了，陛下。战斗中刀剑无眼。”

“我没想过女人也会上战场，你是亚马逊女战士吗？”

“有什么关系？你会关心要你命的人究竟是男是女吗？”

“也许有一天我会组建一支女子军的。正好你曾经是位女战士，你觉得这首气势磅礴的战歌如何？”

“很好。”

“还有呢？你是个战士，得说点不一样的！我不需要什么‘很好’或者‘印象深刻’！难道这样的音乐都不能引起你的共鸣吗？还是我需要再演奏一次？”此时的尼禄不像个雄才大略的皇帝，当然哪一个时候都不像。他倒像个执着的作曲家，狂热地寻找伯乐。在其他的岗位，不称职，没有才能似乎并不重要，但作为皇帝便不是这样。天真可爱还是恣意妄为都是成不了事的。艾莎只希望塞内卡能活的长久一点。

“要我说，这首歌在行军中不好使。咱们的士兵脑子太笨，根本记不住这样的辞藻。至于得胜之后，我们会用欢快一些的曲子。如果打输了，怀着你歌曲里的满腹仇恨，谁还有心情唱歌呢？”

“你质疑我的音乐？”

“我只是觉得它还是搬到最好的剧院，由最具有知识和文化的一群人缅怀战争用比较好。这不是曲子的问题，是场合的问题。我们的歌通常会用粗野而简单的句子吟唱。你们这些人用金杯喝葡萄酒，士兵却只能把嘴巴送到马蹄印的水坑里喝污水。恕我直言，让他们用一只金杯喝污水，味道也好不到哪里去。”

“果然是野蛮人。有一件事情你说对了，那就是你没有这样的欣赏力！我得——把你流放到提洛岛！”

“别这样，陛下，她是我的奴隶……我的财产，是吗？应该由我来处置。”

“那我何不把你也流放到提洛岛上呢？我告诉你，维帕芗在我的演奏会上打盹，我就把他流放到希腊去了。蔑视我的音乐就是蔑视我！”

“反正您也不喜欢那些粗人，您不喜欢军队，也厌恶角斗，您的艺术不是给他们欣赏的。这一点上我相信她没说错。高雅的艺术应该留给特权阶层。她也按照您的意愿说出了真实的想法，这并不是音乐的问题！如果在您面前承认自身淫荡就能免除其他的罪恶，这种坦诚也应该受到同等的处理。”

“你是谁，你敢对我说教？即使你们没有错，但她的行为让我很生气，她必须付出代价！”

艾莎望向波培娅，眼神里全是哀求。她原本打算忽视。就像奥托受邀去马库斯家中聚会，她和所有罗马妇女对这个高大，白皙的金发美人侧目而视那样。她大可忽视她。或者在某个烛火摇曳的黑暗房间中，以“露西拉”为化名，躲在面纱后面抚摸她伸出来的纤细手掌。

“她的父亲刚被您任命为下日耳曼尼亚总督，丈夫的保民官任期还没结束。塞内卡知道你这样做会不高兴的，我不喜欢那个唠唠叨叨的老头缠着我们。尤其他还会拿你的妻子说事儿。都到这个节骨眼上了，咱们就不要闹不愉快好吗？”

“滚！”尼禄对她们怒吼。提格里努斯终于有机会把她们两个全都撵出去。

“你究竟怎么回事？”艾莎第一次朝她吼，话头刚落，还没有等到安娜回答，自己的眼泪就先流了下来，奥拉夫揉着自己惺忪的睡眼，不知道发生了什么。“生杀予夺，全都是他一个人说了算！即使是这样你还要激怒他？”

“我没忍住。我看见那张脸就生气。你也不喜欢他，是吗？没有人可以把战争说的那么冠冕堂皇。我的父亲——他一直教导我要严肃对待战争。”

“我的父亲也是！可是有什么比眼前的事情，自己的一条小命更加重要？”

“被罗马的生活方式软化了意志的人是不会理解这些的。”

“我们被流放到提洛岛，就能理解吗？你变成没有头和四肢的人棍，就能理解吗？我在救你，波培娅也借着宠信在救你！你的母亲也会乐意你这样轻视你的生命吗？”她把头扭过去。奥拉夫像是知道了什么，找到一块手帕递给艾莎。“为什么不趁着这个机会直接跨过阿尔卑斯山，回到你的日耳曼尼亚去？你早就想要离开了吧。回辛布里，或者更远的故乡？新首领会欢迎你，而忘记艾格纳的女儿还在罗马代替整个部落做人质。没良心的！”她哭喊起来，着实把奥拉夫吓了一跳。尚且拥堵的车外也有不少探寻的目光。

“这真是巧合，我也是艾格纳的女儿。”

“你也想说你是我的妹妹？”她推开安娜的胳膊，突然意识到有什么不对。

“我就是啊。”

“以后不要再提起这件事情。如果让尼禄听了去，他再想要如何惩罚我们，都会因为这其中的荒淫无度而大赦我们所有的罪过。天呐。我们做的事情和卡利古拉有什么区别？给我们两个一些时间，把这件事情忘掉。”

“这是真的吗？”奥拉夫问安娜，她表示肯定。“那为什么不相认呢，我是说，都摆在眼前了。”

“因为她做出了如此鲁莽而愚蠢的举动，我还想要用恋人的姿态爱她。去他妈的姐妹，去他妈的！”

“你必须承认。”

“我不想！”

“你永远都有继承权。我们总有一天会回到故土。”

“如果我不想呢？”

“我会等到你想，到那个时候我们就会一起回去。”

“我不会的。”

“那我就一直等。看呐，路通了。”

艾莎已经明白那些特批放行的物件全都是尼禄和波培娅准备的婚礼用品。在不到一年的时间，屋大维娅便被流放，以至于被残忍杀害。她的首级被端到波培娅面前时，尼禄的女人没有一个是快乐的。艾莎那时就会对这位君主彻底丧失信心。在被这些荒唐事折磨之前，在到科尔布山脚下的乡间别墅之前，还有很长一段路要走。

注释:  
1 科尔罗山：亚平宁山脉的主峰，位于罗马北部 

2 日间九点：即下午三点 

3 提格里努斯：近卫军队长，出身于西西里的一个商人之家 

4 集市晨会:召集保民官举行的室外集会，法律与日常事务都在此会议上等待通过 

5 阿格里皮娜：皇帝克劳迪乌斯的妻子，尼禄的生母，因为独揽政权被尼禄记恨，遂即在59年杀死其母 

6 “…科尔布罗再度解决帕提亚帝国的事务”：此处有谬误，科尔布罗代尼禄为提利达特斯加冕的年代为63年

7 波培娅:波培娅·萨宾娜，尼禄的第二任妻子（62年成婚，死于65年），原本是宠臣奥托的妻子。曾为尼禄诞下一女，但早夭。65年尼禄踢死了怀有身孕的波培娅

8 奥托 58至68年为葡萄牙 卢西塔尼亚总督，68年西班牙总督加尔巴谋反称帝，奥托曾希望成为其继承人，加尔巴却收养了皮索为子，奥托不满，买通近卫军刺杀之，遂自己称帝，为“四帝之年”的第二个皇帝

9 提洛岛 位于爱琴海中部，曾今是提洛联盟的主体，后来地位被雅典取代。罗马时期的提洛岛也是最大的奴隶交易中心

10 “……在您面前承认自身淫荡就能免除所有罪责”：据说，尼禄相信人的本质是淫邪的，凡有人大胆承认自己的淫邪，他就会感到愉悦，并且免除该人的其他罪责  
11 塞内卡 尼禄的老师，三朝元老，卡利古拉时期就从政，克劳迪乌斯时期被流放，尼禄早年他与阿格里皮娜一同辅佐尼禄，营造出早年善政的景象。62年曾试图隐退遭拒，65年因为牵扯进侄子刺杀尼禄的阴谋而被杀


	7. Act 2 , Scene 2

亚平宁山脉，61–63年

科尔罗山下

白色的夹竹桃和有茂密须状花朵的香桃木装点着亚平宁山脚处的居所，在不远处就能看见属于屋主人的橄榄田，规矩排列着的橄榄树像新报道的青年军。这是由卡西乌斯的好友维特利乌斯所提议置办的。他平易近人，大腹便便，也是出了名的花花公子。如果不是一纸命他前去阿非利加行省就任的信函，他是舍不得和罗马纸醉金迷的生活告别的。与地产一同被置办的还有迦太基来的被释奴管家，在庄园真正的主人从战场上归来之前打理着一切。他很乐意看到军团长的女儿携带养子归来，当他问起安娜的身份时，艾莎没有承认那是她的姐妹，却要管家以相同的礼仪对待安娜。于是这位朴素的小姐穿上了堆积着高雅褶皱的长裙，在她脚踝摆动的潮汐间变成海浪，胭脂虫染红的丝质披肩与她随风而起的红发一同在晨风中飘动，艾莎似乎还觉得不够，摘下桃金娘的花朵，“就当是为了我。”她说，要安娜把它叼在嘴边，遮住了疤痕。

“我这样怎么说话呢？”她含着被掐的只剩个尖儿的花朵的茎，含糊地说着，看似在嗔怪，她在艾莎弯弯的蓝眼睛中低下头微笑。于是艾莎伸出食指，在安娜嘴唇上轻点。

“那就不要说话。”她的手指上有折下的月桂流出的汁水香气。

艾莎的轻吻避开了安娜嘴边的花朵，只要稍稍舔舐就能尝到酸甜的滋味。她伸出双臂，安娜也把她抱紧，却没有感受到艾莎像平时那样搂住她的脖子。尚且带着露水的花环扣上她的脑袋，清凉的感觉渗进她的发丝之间，像是四月里消融在青松中的雪。落下的松针会把小径铺上一片纯粹的赤红色，艾格纳常拿落松和安娜开玩笑，尽管他们都知道安娜是红头发的原因是她的母亲也是红头发。现在艾莎的手指已经插入她被泼洒金色的朝阳照射的温暖发丝，好让她把自己的唇舌按的更深，桃金娘花朵的酸甜气息在按揉碾压中更加浓烈。

艾莎的“小匕首”切开她的唇齿，把她刺倒在躺椅上，似乎割开了她的静脉，她绵软地伸展开四肢，流出泪水和轻叹，在反复进攻中她被彻底打败，丢盔弃甲，任由自己裸露出大片肌肤，洁白的维纳斯被冲上了海滩，厮磨出的咸味液滴浸润她的发丝，拧成随意披挂的纯金柳枝。在安娜的啮咬下，女神纯洁的禁猎地绽放出娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。细心而矫健的猎手压住猎物，带着浓厚爱意的锋利刀刃划过她的高地与低谷，瞬间使她皮肉分离。在广阔天空下茹毛饮血似乎突然被安娜认为是一种罪孽，于是她拉扯上长袍把赤裸的艾莎盖住，亵渎的本意却欲盖弥彰，在丝绒与亚麻下蠕动，颤抖。艾莎翘起来的双脚似乎要把这层遮羞布挑开，却绕过了它，转而搭在安娜的肩膀上。

安娜会拔出真正的小匕首，斜切入羽毛的末端，留出一个尖。接着从尖端处竖切开，一支可供书写的羽毛笔就交到了面色微红，拉拢着衣衫的女主人手里。她也会用小刀刮去山毛榉枝条上的树皮和叶片，把它削的笔直，切开尾部垫入松鸡的羽毛，再斜切开头部，旋入金属的箭头。当她把马尾搓成的弦条套上卡西乌斯留下的劲弓时，滑落至大臂的宽大袖口搭在她紧绷而略微隆起的肌肉上，差点要让艾莎尖叫出声，以至于幸福地昏倒在地：她找到她要嫁与的英勇的奥德修斯了。牵出一匹让涅普顿也羡慕不已的骏马给这位武德充沛的小姐也不在话下。她似乎乘风而来，飞扬的红发是愈演愈烈的火焰。她捻起箭矢，把劲弓拉个满怀，羽簇擦过她挺直的纤细手指，在一个呼吸的来回穿刺了蹦跳着的羚羊的双眼，让她身后比划着短弓的奥拉夫吃惊不已。

“箭非要射到动物身上不可吗？”他看着还在痉挛的羚羊勾起蹄子，感到一阵害怕。

“箭要去到你想让它去的地方。”

“听起来不坏……”

“譬如看到敌军的将领，箭矢就得一击即中。”

“我还从来没想过要取谁性命呢！这太让人难以接受了。”

“那就答应我，好好在艾莎的身边学读书写字，别总是想在我这儿鬼混。还有，你再不走开的话，更让人难以接受的事情就要——”她拔出小刀，划开了羚羊的肚子，鲜血溅在奥拉夫的凉鞋上，他尖叫着跑开了。“我可不需要内脏！没必要把它们也带回去。”

“呃！真恶心！你把手伸进去掏？”

“这就是生活的一部分，你可以离我远一点，但不能谴责我。”

“我一个人找不到回去的路！所以请你快点好吗？”他捂着眼睛叫喊着，安娜反倒爽朗地笑起来。

“她让你读什么了？”安娜先把他抱上马，自己再跨上马背。她叫他坐的稳当些，毕竟对于这个半大点的男孩而言，稳稳地夹住马肚子不至于被疾驰的马匹甩下去几乎是不可能的。于是她只让它慢步行走，顶多一阵小跑。

“一个叫盖乌斯什么的写的《演说术初阶》，这真是夸张，我以为演说这种东西只有大人才会，现在居然有人说小孩子也得开始练习！别提朗读，我刚打开就会犯困……”

“哈，就像我一样。”她牵缰绳的手抬上去蹭了蹭奥拉夫的脸蛋，把他逗的直乐。“我们学富五车的女主人怎么看待你打瞌睡这种行为？她会让你挨板子吗？”

“说出来你可能不相信，但她光听我朗读第一章就睡着了……在我想要睡着之前。她晚上睡的不好，是吗，我想她一定是做噩梦了，有时候经过她的房间都能听见她不断翻腾的动静，嘴里也一直叫嚷着——”

“好了。”安娜尴尬地干咳几声，示意他不用再说下去。“我以后会监督你好好睡觉的。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么。”

“为什么没有为什么？”他转过身问她。安娜踢了下马的肚子，让它小跑起来，差点没把奥拉夫摔下去。

“连一匹马都骑不好，你怎么可能懂得其他的事情？别抓它的鬃毛抓的那么紧，把它抓痛了，疾跑起来，你有可能会摔断脖子。”

“你欺负我是个小孩！”

“艾莎可不会欺负你，我也没见你多认真学习啊？小孩真是麻烦。得让你多吃几块肉堵住嘴，才不会一天到晚说个不停呢！”

“我不吃你杀死的动物，这太残忍了！”

“但愿你不会对着我手里的肉汤流口水。听艾莎讲过这里的厨子曾为维特利乌斯承办过宴席。据说这位前执政官，现任阿非利加总督的宴席中光甜点就有八十道。”

“他一定是个大胖子吧？”

“我也这么觉得。”

他们在餐桌上和艾莎说起这一点，让她笑的尤为欢快。她差点就要借着酒劲和大家说一说这位羞怯内向，以至于在尼禄节上弹唱都羞怯不已的家伙拥有一些不为人知的风流韵事，刚刚把句子开了个头，看见奥拉夫惊愕地停止了动作，原本是抓着面包刮盘子上的油，此刻砸到了地上。他用那双牲畜般乌黑的大眼睛瞪着她，她一时语塞，竟然难以讲述，到最后只能抓着奥拉夫学习松散为由好一顿批判，以此作为收场。她说奥拉夫至少得把盖乌斯·普林尼·塞孔都斯的全名好好记住，才不会显现出一股不学无术的样子。安娜倒是来了兴致，连忙询问这个普林尼是不是在日耳曼尼亚走动过。

“当然了，卡西乌斯写了信告诉我普林尼对于我们日耳曼人很感兴趣呢。为此他专门跑到卡西乌斯的军营和他畅谈，卡西乌斯形容他热情且才华横溢。”

“我见过他。严格来讲拉着一个奴隶谈话是很奇怪的，他那个喋喋不休的样子真说不清是热情还是神经质。”

“没准他会写一部关于日耳曼人的书籍。”

“可是他在军营的那段时间全在钻研骑兵如何投掷长矛啊？要我说，这种东西还需要写成书吗？用文字教人家去打架斗殴，就好像要用羽毛杀死一个人一样。无论是哪一种，这个人都只会活活笑死。”

“用你的羽毛去挠普林尼的脚底板吧！没准他的下一部书名就叫：《恶毒与无耻——论生活在罗马社会的日耳曼人》。”

“第一页就会记载埃萨碧娜在罗马出了名的小甜嘴。”

“我有些明白了，这是不是就是书上说的反讽？”后知后觉地奥拉夫一拍脑袋，差点就要喊出“尤里卡”了。

“你真是大天才！”艾莎和安娜异口同声地称赞着。

“糟糕的是，知道这个词的意思，你们对于我的每一句夸赞都让人高兴不起来了。”他若有所思，“这也许就是成长的烦恼。我现在得时时刻刻忧虑了。”

“你是在逗我们笑，是吗？”奥拉夫不太明白这两个成年人有什么毛病，他的眉头锁的越紧，她们就笑的越厉害。直到安娜讲起巨树上的苍凉世界，翱翔与天顶的巨鹰，盘旋于树根的巨蟒，一个充满火焰的世界，一个全是刺骨寒冰的世界，他才感到被吸引，愿意放下愁容。故事的内容很是悲壮，他不明白为什么有的神话不选择欣欣向荣，反倒急着奔向万物终结。艾莎想起一些久远的事情，母亲的面容已经变得模糊，她蹲在艾莎的身后，指着枯萎松枝上的槲寄生，吓唬她似的，让她倍加小心。现在她没有别的办法，只能哀怨地告诉安娜她所讲的故事把自己吓得心神不宁，埋在她的怀抱里才好安心入睡。这一夜确实是如此，不过后面的日日夜夜全是她装出心有余悸的样子而已。只是奥拉夫搞不明白为什么艾莎越是这样，“做噩梦”的次数就越是频繁。

注释:

1维特利乌斯：“四帝之年”的第三个皇帝，48年就任执政官，60年就任阿非利加行省总督，68年就任下日耳曼行省长官，69年1月被日耳曼军团拥护称帝。为人温和，平易近人，但生性奢靡。普林尼的《自然》一书中详细描述了他宴会的盛况。

2 奥德修斯:见史诗《奥德赛》，对应罗马神话中的尤利西斯。史诗中描写的是他在特洛伊战争后历经艰难险阻返回伊塔卡岛，与妻儿团聚的故事。

3 普林尼:古代罗马百科全书式的作家，47-57年曾在日耳曼行省内担任骑兵军官。他曾亲自访问过日耳曼人中的乔克人所居住的海岸。《关于骑兵如何投掷长矛》是他在日耳曼军营中写成的作品。他的作品对研究日耳曼人的古代历史具有很大价值。


End file.
